Angels Descending Over Me
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: FIRST COMPLETED STORY! XD...Kagome dies in the Fedual era only to be brought back to life. Except one thing. She's in a whole new world. *Jet's ending will be coming soon after much heavy consideration! stay tuned!
1. Angel

**Angels descending over me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Avatar**

**Angel Descend**

**Kagome stood alone on a mountain peak beyond the village near Inuyasha's forest. It's been over 50 year's since the final battle against Naraku.**

'**Flashback'**

**"Inuyasha! Look out" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha hearing her call jump out of the way of Kagura's _Dance of the Dragon's _attack and countered with his backlash wave killing her. Kagome was protecting Shippo and Kilala, who was poisoned by Naraku's samiyosho. Sango was fighting off Kohaku and Miroku was trying to destroy the mirror Kanna held.**

** Kouga and Sesshomaru were fighting off other demon's naraku sent at them. Kagome looked over towards a set of trees where Naraku was to see kikyo with her arrow notched and aimed straight at inuyasha's heart. Kagome looked on petrified. She didn't know what to do when a sudden pulse rang through her body and immediately she knew what she had to do. Her time was up. With sudden tears running down her cheeks Kagome rushed forward, pushed Inuyasha out of the way and took the arrow. Straight through her heart.**

**The sound of battle soon became a deathly silence. Inuyasha look shocked Sango and Shippo had a look of horror etched across their face, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga watched with mixed feelings. Soon the arrow started to slowly disappear and Kagome started glowing. From her perch in the tree Kikyo looked both fearfully and angrily towards Kagome. **

**Slowly Kagome started to float of the ground. When she opened her eyes they were pure silver. She outstretched her had and made a fist. Kikyo felt pain in her midsection and knew what was happening. She started screaming from the pain and fell out tree and land on the ground only to shatter like a vase that's been knocked over. The souls that were trapped in Kikyo flew towards Kagome and entered her causing the glare of power surrounding her to grow brighter. Kagome turned to her friends and spoke to them in a voice that sounded both angelic and doubled.**

**"This will be the last thing I will be able to say to you guys. My time has come. In order to save your world I have die to free my power's but will not come back to life...I think." She said chuckling at the last part. "Sango, Miroku... I love you both so much my brother and sister, Kouga...Sesshomaru... thank you for your help." They nodded towards her.**

**She looked over at shippo who stared at her with a look of despair, hopelessness, loneliness, and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Shippo, my sweet little pup never forget that I love. You like the child I couldn't have. I mean seriously I'm only fifteen, my mom would freak. Take care of yourself. Be strong and work hard." **

**Finally she turned towards Inuyasha and smiled. "You always was oblivious to your surroundings during fights. Don't blame yourself over this incident it was going to happen weather I wanted it to or not." She smiled at them once more before turning to naraku who looked ready to flee from the fight.**

**"Naraku, for all the pain you caused, for all the suffering you inflicted on other people you shall die. Only thing is your not going to hell. You shall be punished by you forever being in limbo." With that said a bow and a arrow came from nowhere and she aimed straight at Naraku and fired. A blinding burst of light filled the area and faintly they heard kagome's last words. _"I love you guys...check my bag."_ And then the all fell unconscious.**

'**End Flashback'**

**I remember that a little too clearly. When they all woke up the first two things they noticed was that naraku was dead which meant no kagura or kanna and they had changed. Inuyasha was turned into a full-fledged demon and almost looked like Sesshomaru in a way except he had black hair and a black tail and his crescent moon was positioned upside down. **

**Sango hugged a newly revived Kohaku whose memories were erased. Behind them stood the demon exterminators that died at Naraku's castle. Miroku discovered that he still had his wind tunnel except that it did not expand. Sesshomaru had somehow pulled five wishes with one try. A demon Rin appeared follow by his father the great Inutashio, his mother whom was talking to a human tuned demon Izaiyou, and his arm. Kouga got his tribe back and decided to raise Shippo as his own. Shippo never made a wish. **

**He had lost his only wish and knew that wishing for her return would never be granted. **

**After they finished checking their selves out they found my body and prepared an immediate burial. Kaede dressed my dead self in a gorgeous white silk kimono and buried the purified shell of the jewel with me. The grieved very hard but no one grieved more about my death than my mother did when she found out about my death by Inuyasha. After my funeral the gang went in to my back to find presents for all of them. **

**Even the parents and tribes that came back. Sango got picture of Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, herself and of course me at a festival we went to. Miroku got a copy of _'Karma Sutra'_. The newly revived parents and tribe members got a book I wrote herself called:_ '_So_ Your back from the dead: Guide for all who have returns to the world they left.' _Rin got a huge set of Barbie dolls; Sesshomaru got a few history books from my shrine to add to his library, Kouga got his perfect match...Ayame. Inuyasha got a photo album. There were pictures of him fighting demons like Goshinki and Jakotsu, and pictures with the gang. At the very back of the page was the photo they took one week from the battle. **

**In the back was a very stoic Sesshomaru with Rin perched on his shoulders smiling, next to Sesshomaru was Kouga who was grinning like no tomorrow, in front of kouga was a very pissed Sango glaring down at a groveling Miroku, who already had gotten smacked before the picture had been taken, but managed to grab her butt while trying to ask for forgiveness. **

**Under sango's boot was Jaken who tried to burn Kilala when she accidentally set his robe on fire. Next to miroku was Kaede smiling and finally in the front of the group was their leaders, Kagome and Inuyasha, who were linked arm n arm with Shippo standing on their shoulder's sucking on a ring-pop ring. **

**Shippo's present was a little golden heart shaped heart with a picture of Shippo and I in the hot springs after finally getting Inuyasha to let them cool down by swimming. Everything went back to normal after that. (A/N: Sorry guys but im tired of capitalization so...) I've been watching over everyone since. While at the same time harboring the true essence of Shikon. What was buried with me was the outer powerless shell. That's when an Eagle flew up to me and dropped of a letter from the beings above as I call them. **

**Lady Kagome,**

**Today you will be getting a new subject to guard. You will be sent directly to his destination and have a body. So you will be alive just not in this world. This will be a permanent subject so please do not kill them like you have the other's. Be safe. Dream hopping is required. can't wait to see you again!**

**Love,**

**Hideki**

**Wow i am going to miss them. Ever sine i died and met the other souls in the Shikon we've been together since. However i looked at the rest of the letter. **

**P.s. midoriko wants you to put a restless spirit to sleep while your there.**

**P.p.s. Hatoko says that you need to be sure to keep your rationalism in check.**

**P.p.p.s. You will transported in 5, 4, 3, 2,1**

**"Wait!" to late. When i die again I'm going to kill them.**

TBC...

Okay folks this is my new story someone wanted me to attempt i hope you guys like it! so far!


	2. Angel Eyes

_**Hello! I am back from Hawaii! Well i didn't recover yet...they put me on meds but i have complete computer privileges! So i can update now! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME IN MY TIME OF NEED! I loove all of ya'll so these chappies are for you! **_

"_**Blah" talking**_

'_**Blarg' thinking**_

_**Spirits shikon spirits**_

_**(Hello!)-Me talking to you!**_

_**Chp.2-Yume no Hitsugi (Dream Casket)**_

_**We join the aang and the gang (i rhymed!) in weary forest. "How long before we get to haru's village?" Sokka asked. "Sokka, you asked that question at least 20 times since we got off appa's back and for the last time WERE ALMOST THERE!" Katara yelled at him. **_

_**"Sheesh no need to get all moody on me like that" sokka mumbled. Katara glared at him shutting him up instantly. "Hey look! Were here!" Aang cheered excitedly running towards the village. "Calm down twinkle toes." Toph called out to him.**_

_** As they entered the town they noticed that a lot of the villagers were smiling and humming. "What could have put them in such a cheery mood?" Katara asked. The others shrugged. Suddenly they heard a loud crash and mumbled voices. **_

_**"Could the fire nation be up to something again? Let's go check it out." Sokka said running off. They ran until they came up to haru's house, which now sported a body sized crater on it.**_

_** "Ow! Haru! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" A female voice yelled. "You weren't paying attention!" "Well how am i when a giant fist sized rock comes hurling out of nowhere!" Sokka cleared his voice and a longhaired tan teen turned towards them.**_

_** "Katara! Sokka! Aang! It's so good to see you again" he said hugging katara. Katara's cheeks turned scarlet and a distant snickering can be heard. "Aw haru you have a girlfriend? And here i thought i was the only girl for you." **_

_**Haru rolled his eyes as he pulled away from katara blushing. "Why don't you come out kagome instead of hiding?" Everyone looked at haru questioningly. "Whose kagome?" Sokka asked. " I am kagome." A girl suddenly appeared in front of sokka.**_

_** She had long raven black hair that stopped to her upper thigh in a high ponytail. She had a mixture of sapphire and blue topaz eyes with silver specks in them. She was taller than katara but shorter than sokka (obviously). Her skin was slightly tan and she had a heart shaped face. She was wearing a blue Chinese styled dress that had silver petals over it with flat matching shoes. **_

_**"Hello. My name is kagome and i am haru's fiancée'" katara and sokka's faces dropped. "Stop kidding like that. I found her in the woods knocked out about two weeks ago." Katara snuck a glance at kagome who only smirked. "Come in! I'll fix the house later!"**_

_**Inside**_

_**"Wow kagome this is delicious!" Aang praised. Toph nodded in agreement. "Much better than nuts" katara said dryly. Kagome laughed at sokka's sour face. "I am to please." **_

_**" So kagome...do you know how to bend anything?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Hmm... well i know that i can bend earth, water, fire and air." everyone dropped their bowls. **_

_**"No way! only the avatar can learn all four elements." katara said disbelievingly. "well i know i'm not the avatar. I am here to guard the avatar. i'm a celestial silly!" kagome said giggling. **_

_**" I heard of them." aang said. "The celestials are heavenly beings that control all elements including nature. they protect the avatar and guide lost souls." **_

_**Everyone started talking at once and kagome stood up. "i'm going to take my bath." and with that she got up and walked out of the room. "Haru, when we got here everyone seemed in a good mood what's up with the town?" **_

_**haru looked at sokka before nodding. "yeah. ever since she came here she's been healing and helping people around the whole village and fighting off some of the hidden fire nation soldiers. **_

_**she's been a real help. she seems to love children because she always plays with them a lot. they all love her." **_

_**katara looked towards the doorway before standing up. " i'm going to take a bath as well." and she walked out.**_

_**Outside kagome's pov **_

_**I was floating around in the spring haru and I had made together. it was my own bath but I allowed any female to use it. I wonder how everyone is doing.**_

_** Kagome I sighed deep in my throat. 'hello Kousuke.' Aw! You don't seem happy to hear from me. Don't be mean or I'll tell mido on you. I smiled. The four spirits of the shikon were Midoriko, the creator of the jewel, Hatoko, Hideki and Kousuke. Out of all of them kousuke seemed to worm his way into my heart as a little brother.**_

_** 'ko-ko what do you want?' just checking up on you! the water tribe girl is coming i think you should stop floating like that.**_

_** And with that the link closed. I felt her coming anyway. My god she walks like a hippo. She's making the water ripple.**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Katara walked up to the clearing to see kagome floating. katara blushed. one, because kagome look very pretty almost like a mermaid or water sprite and two, because she noticed that kagome was slightly...more developed than she was and by slightly she meant a lot. **_

_**" you like haru don't you" (another rhyme by me!) kagome asked as katara was climbing in. Katara's cheeks turned scarlet.**_

_** kagome snickered. "Don't worry. He likes you too. he talks about you a lot as does his parents." katara nodded.**_

_** "why are you telling me this?" katara asked. "because i just wanted you to know that he's free for the taking and that you better not hurt him or i will char that pretty little body of yours." kagome dived underwater and rose back up. **_

_**"want to have a water fight?" kagome grinned at her before sending a wave of water in to her face.**_

_**Back inside**_

_**"What's taking them so long?" sokka whined. "hey toph how come you didn't go take a bath?" aang asked. Toph snorted. "I took one yesterday." kagome and katara busted in laughing. " that was fun wasn't it?" kagome asked. katara just nodded while laughing. The guys looked at each other before shrugging. "Were leaving tomorrow so let's get some sleep." sokka said. "kagome does that mean your leaving as well?" she nodded. "i have to now that i found the avatar (more like he found you unintentionally.) i have to fulfill my role." and with that they all laid down and said goodnight.**_

_**The next day**_

_**"Kagome it's was so good to have you here. I will miss you." haru's mother said while hugging her. "Are good you hear?" Gouda (haru's father's name. i made it up.) said. The villagers all came to see her off. many of the children looked sad. **_

_**"Don't be sad. I promise that i will come back and I'll teach you new games but only if you are good okay?" the children's faces lit up with joy and they all nodded.**_

_** "Bye Kagome!" the children yelled. "we'll see you when you come home okay?" haru said. kagome nodded and hugged him. she whispered something in his ear and he blushed.**_

_** She jumped on to appa's back and waved as aang yelled "Yip-Yip!" and they took to the skies. "Hey kagome, what did you tell that haru to make him blush like that?" katara whispered.**_

_** "Nothing except that you like him." katara blushed and kagome started laughing. **_

_**Owari**_

_**Well the long awaited chapter was finally added. i hope you like it!. it's seven pages long onWord!**_

_**pairngs**_

_**Sokka/Suki- not optional**_

_**Katara/Haru- not optional**_

_**Aang/Toph**_

_**Aang/oc**_

_**Kagome/Zuko**_

_**Kagome/Jet**_

_**Kagome/Oc**_

_**let me know!**_


	3. Angel Wings

Hello!! I love you all! **Hugs all of you** I would love to thank you guys in my time of need. Still on meds but I will not let that stop me from updating. I am going to start my own series of one-shots surrounding, as you all know. KAGOME! So yeah. Anywayz here's chappie 3.

Chp.3 Hikari no Merodii (Light Song)

It's been 3 days since the gang left the earth village. Kagome's been a great help fending off the Fire Nation. She was sitting quietly on appa's head, steering them towards the Northern Water tribe. "Kagome what's wrong with you? You've been very quiet lately which is odd. You're usually singing by now." Sokka asked. Kagome sighed. "Every 100 years my powers weaken for one day. And unfortunately it picked today to do it. Oh and did I mention that the fire nation is getting ready to attack us."

Just as she said a giant fireball flew under appa. "Stay here! I'll go and take them out." Katara grabbed her before she jumped. "But your powers! You'll get hurt." Kagome laughed. " If I don't come back in 20 minutes please continue north I will catch up with you!" and with that she jumped off appa. She bend the water to create a slope straight down to the ship and she slid the ret of the way down.

The second she touched down to the ground multiple balls of fire were shot at her. 'Ain't this a bitch. I didn't even do anything…yet…' Kagome rose her arms and sent a wave at then than made the water turn to sold ice. Then she created a ice sword and started to take some of them out. Then she started to fight them with her own hands because keeping the sword frozen was draining her.

Ten minutes later kagome was down on her knees panting and more soldiers kept coming. 'Where the hell are they coming from!' and she blacked out.

LATER 

Kagome slowly began to come to and as she did she noticed 3 things. 1.Her arms were chained but not her feet. 2. It was chilly in certain areas that were warm not to long ago and of course 3. A man that looked like the statues of those monkeys that symbolized see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil and two other guys behind him.

After she thought that she began to giggle. "So you're finally a wake I see." M.S.N.E. said (1). "Yes and unfortunately I woke up to a not so pleasing sight." He glared. "Oooh, scary." She bit out sarcastically. "What is your name water bender?" Kagome narrowed her eye and said, "I'm sorry but my mother always told me not to talk to strangers." The men in the back began to snicker.

M.S.N.E Shot a fireball at kagome's head but she blew a jet of cooling mist, freezing it. "Do you know who you are talking to? I am General Zhao of the Fire Nation." kagome looked at him with a deadpan look. "Um well obviously if you shot a damn fireball at my head you obvious ain't from the earth kingdom." The guards in the back were laughing.

His glare seemed to intensify. "How old are you?" "A minor grandpa pedophile." "You will answer to me when spoken to!" "Well I'm sorry but I have primaphobia (2) so it's difficult to respond to your questions." Kagome said snorting. The guards were rolling on the ground. Zhao walked up to kagome and ran his hands through her hair.

"You know I like you girl. Kagome blushed and he smirked until she replied, "I know I love me too. Every time I just feel all flushed with fever." And he slapped her. Kagome's head didn't even flinch.

"Now you're a woman beater. Oh and before I forget I have two things to ask you mister general. If your so damn smart why the hell would you attack over water knowing that their was a water bender and the avatar aboard the damn flying bison. Then of course did you know that there's another ship getting ready to fire at you?"

A loud exploding sound filled the room. "Commander! It's Prince Zuko he's attacking the ship!" a soldier shouted. Outside the sun began to rise. 'Ah yes! My powers are back.' "I will be right back." Zhao whispered in her ear. "I DON'T THINK SO!" She yelled in his. She kicked him in the stomach than yanked her arms breaking the chains.

"Time to go!" meanwhile on the deck are own gallant prince Zuko began to raid the ship. "Search the ship. Zhao might have the avatar on board. It seems prince Zuko believed that Zhao might have captured aang because he spotted only two people on the bison. 'The water tribe peasants.' As he enjoyed calling them. Suddenly a gust of wind brushed right past him. The sun was rising and he was able to make out the figure. It was a beautiful girl. Long raven hair flowed behind her.

The girl turned toward him and he noticed that she had stunning blue eyes and gently attributes along her face. However, it was the white wings protruding from her back that captivated him. She smiled and waved at him before taking off into the sunrise. 'Amazing.' "Prince Zuko what are you looking at?" Uncle asked coming up behind him.

Zuko looked at uncle in wonder. "Uncle did you not see that girl. She had wings. Was she an angel?" uncle smiled. "I think you may have met a celestial." Zuko nodded before turning back to see the fading silhouette of the girl who sparked his curiosity.

Owari

Well they finally met up folks!

Heres' the polls!

Zuko/kagome-4

Kagome/jet-2

Kagome/oc-1

Aang/toph-4

Kagome and aang is not going to happen. I don't even like Katara and aang because of the age difference. He's 112 she's 14. He's 12 and she's 14 so…. not happening.

REVIEW MINNA-SAN!

_**Shiori, the lady kazekage. (Gaara's wife.)**_

M.S.N.E. means mister see no evil.

I made is up. It's the fear of monkeys. There is no phobia for that. Only zoophobia and that wouldn't work.


	4. Angel Thoughts

_**Hello my darling reviewers! Here's chapter 4 and to those who read my other stories chap.2 of cure for the sohmas has been up loaded as well as chp. 6 of love inside. Chp.7 is an a/n so enjoy!**_

_**Chp.4 Angel Mischief**_

_**Kagome flew around the sea trying to figure out what to do with her self. She just couldn't remember something she knew was very important. For her everything changed since she died. The pain she felt from inuyasha's two timing, to the deep sadness she felt for sango and kohaku, it just all seemed to disappears. **_

_**Then of course she met midoriko and the other's. they took her in and trained her and on top of everything they became kagome's third family. Then just like that she has to baby-sit and train aang before this comet thingy and he gets himself killed. 'Then midoriko will surely have something on met. I can imagine it now…'**_

_**Kagome's vision**_

"_**Hey midoriko I have good news and bad news" kagome said. Midoriko smiles at her but says nothing. "well I fell in love with this guy and we planned to be married but unfortunately aang was killed by ozai and I didn't teach him how to fire bend and anything. Now before you act hasty or anything all I have to say is…sorry?" kagome finished by shrugging. **_

_**Midoriko was still smiling when suddenly a arrow went through kagome's throat.**_

_**END VISION**_

_**Kagome shivered and rubbed her now goose bumped arms. 'please kami don't let them try and get in contact with me while I'm trying to find these people!' kagome flew faster before she noticed smoke in a forest area towards the left. "Could they be over there?" kagome wondered out loud. She flew over their and retracted her wings. 'trying to conserve energy here.'**_

_**So kagome started her journey on foot towards the area where the smoke was and before long kagome reached her destination and wished she hadn't. A small army of fire nation warriors were there. 'half of them don't look so bad.' but she shook that thought of and tried to walk away and stepped on a twig.**_

_**All of them turned and kagome could feel the sweat trickling down her back and she waved. "Hey, who are you and why are you out here by yourself in the woods.". 'okay kagome take a deep breath and relax then make up some bogus lie.' she said to herself before saying, "hello gentlemen I am a traveling masseuse would any of you gentlemen like a massage?" some of the guys began to walk over to her. **_

"_**Nobody move. If anything she should start by the highest ranked officers. Which is me of course." kagome's eye twitched as she looked him over. Ugly, grotesque and just plain ew! Kagome whole body began to shake and if she could she would have cried but she put up a strong front and asked him to show her to a room so she can start on him.**_

_**INSIDE A ROOM**_

_**Kagome oiled her hands up and thanked the lord that she was once captured by a lord who had a bunch of concubines who taught her how to give great massages. The man who's name kagome just learned was ikio came out in the traditional towel and laid down on the table.**_

_**Kagome took a deep breath as she told him to slide the towel down. When he did she nearly wanted to hurl. Back hair. A safari of back hair that looked ready to bite her hand off if she touched it. Kagome started at the shoulders for mental preparation. He moaned and kagome shuddered.**_

_**She slowly made her may down to his ribs and did the chopstick technique. She then reached down to his legs which reminder her of a werewolf's. She reached his feet and rubbed his corned and crust toes. Then finally she went up to his neck, arms and face and was finished. Ikio stood up and shook her hand. "That was the greatest massage I ever had. Now do you think that I can have the 'happy ending' special.**_

_**Kagome paled instantly. "um hell no. I'm not that kind of masseuse!" she yelled hurling a rock at him. "So you're an earth bender eh?" he hurled a fire ball at her but she smoldered it with a water ball she made out of the oils. "And a water bender. I will take you down no matter what." He charged at her with a flaming kick but she blasted him away with a burst of air." "Men. She's the avatar!" he yelled and kagome busted out of the room.**_

_**Many of the men were able to tail her. So kagome created her wings and took to the air. Kagome heard him order the men to shoot her down. Kagome high enough so that the flames wouldn't hit her and hat's when she noticed appa coming her way. "Kagome!" she heard aang call. "Hey get me out of here!" and she grabbed on of appas freely flying reins.**_

"_**Kagome thank god your okay!" katara said hugging her tightly. "What happened with you guys?" kagome asked. "Well we just finished are run in with some freedom fighter nut case named Jet. You should have been there kagome it would have been so funny if you met him." sokka said. "Really? It was that bad." "yeah and the worst thing was that katara liked him." sokka said laughing. Katara, however did not find that funny so she hurled a ice ball at his head. "Hey!" sokka yelled. Kagome laughed and told them what just happened to her and everyone started laughing. **_

_**Kagome blew them a raspberry and steered appa away…as far away as she could.**_

_**Owari**_

_**Well here's chp.4 I hope everyone enjoyed my 4 paged story. **_

_**Review and let me know what's good with my story. **_


	5. Angel Feelings

_**Wow you guys must really like my story! Well I love you all and thankies for the reviews! Just for that here's chap 5!**_

_**Chp.5 Shiki no Harusame ( Four seasoned spring rain)**_

_**Kagome held on to appas reins as they glided through the air once more. It's been another few months and so far kagome's met some interesting people. However only one of the people she wanted to seriously wanted to see. The misunderstood prince with the scar of shame marring his handsome face zuko. On one of the many run inns with the prince she was able to truly see his face and it all most made her cry. Pain. True agonizing, soul searing, heart jerking pain. 'His eyes reminded her of her own before midoriko found her drifting towards the light.**_

_**Katara and the other were sleeping so kagome decided to land appa to let him rest. "Get some rest boy, you have a long day ahead of you." appa licked her and she giggled. "I'll go find a stream or something to wash up in." so kagome walked deep in the woods as momo watched her go. (a lot of people got on my case because of the fact that nobody heard momo mentioned in my fic so all u momo lovers…here you go). Kagome walked and walked until finally she noticed a beautiful and serene oasis. "I wonder what an oasis is doing on a uncharted island" kagome wondered out loud before shrugging it of.**_

_**Just as kagome was bending down to drink some of the water she tensed. 'someone is here.'. " Show yourself." kagome yelled. And just as she said that out stepped**_

_** I wonder… should I stop here? (sees angry readers raising pitch forks.) O0 okay I'll keep going**_

_**And just as she said that out stepped the one person she was trying to get out of her mind. "Prince zuko, what are you doing here?" he jumped back and prepared to talk but kagome bowed which made him halt his assault. "I know we are enemies but does that mean that we cant chat out of battle?" she asked pleadingly. "I am tired and I don't feel like fighting right now; and don't forget…it's a full moon and I'm a water bender." he nodded stiffly.**_

**_So kagome sat at the bank and dipped her feet in the soothing water and gestured for him to join here. So he sat Indian styled next to her and they satin silence. "So how old are you?" he mumbled something but she didn't quite hear him. "What?" "I said I'm 17." kagome smiled brightly. "Really? I'm 16 and ½ when's your birthday?" "August 9th" and again kagome smiled and said, "Really? Mines the tenth! Isn't that ironic." he nodded and the silence once again enveloped the area._**

_**Kagome looked him through the corner of her eye and he caught her. "what?" he bit out gruffly. "I was just looking at your scar. How did you get it?" and just like the many times kagome looked into his eyes she saw the same pain again when he bit out, "It's no of you business. Why do you care anyway. You're the avatars guardian. When I get my honor back by capturing the avatar and turning him in I will banish peasants like you and those water scum and everyone else.!" **_

_**Kagome had her bangs covering her eyes as she asked him, "Why are always putting others down. Nobody has done anything to you outside of whoever gave you that scar and yet look down on the world as if you were god and believe you are the one who decides who gets to do what. Zuko stop acting like you can do everything on your own!" she yelled.**_

_**"I don't need anybody to do anything. What you think that I'd need you? What would you be able to do besides be the constant reminder of my burdens. I.." he wasn't able to finish his sentence because kagome slapped him causing him to fall in the oasis. **_

_**Zuko looked up at kagome and couldn't help but noticed how nice, no beautiful she looked angry. However, that's when he notice her shaking shoulders and watery eyes. "So you don't need anyone. That's probably why your still traveling around trying to catch someone who is untouchable. Zuko you are like a fox trying to get the grapes of a high vine. **_

_**"You try and try but because of your greediness and selfishness you never obtain what you want. As for what I would be to you I have to say that I would have been your friend. Someone you can depend on but you want to wall up in despair. See if I care!" and she ran off. **_

_**Somehow in the very back of zuko's mind as he walked away was the sense of regret.**_

_**well that's chapter 5 I hope you all enjoyed it! **_


	6. Angel Songs

_**Hello! It's me Shiori again! Well i decided to hurry and post angel 6 before people got tired of my story so here you go! another thing we **_

_**have to clear up. i will possibly stop alerting you when i change the pov in my story because you should know by now. please do not get mad of offended.**_

_**Disclaimer- i do not own avatar the last air bender or inuyasha.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Talking"**_

_**Midoriko**_

_**+Hatoko+ **_

_**-Hideki-**_

_** Kousuke**_

_**(Me talking to you!)**_

_**Chp.6: Hikari no Hibana (light spark)**_

_**It was another glorious day in the avatar world. Everyone in the gang noticed a drastic change in kagome ever since they packed up and left the island they were resting on the night before. She barely ate and when called she never responded. Sokka tried to cheer her up but she just blew him off. Even momo tried but she just petted him and sent him away.**_

_**So they decided to leave her alone until she was ready to speak. That was over 8 hours ago. Kagome looked at the clouds floating by and remembered what happened between zuko and her the other day. 'Why does he jus insist on being alone.' **_

_**Kagome began bending the water from the clouds to try and clear her mind. Kagome, what's wrong? She heard Kousuke ask her. **_

_**+Leave her alone Kousuke, she is going through an emotional pull right now.+ 'Hatoko what are you talking about?' **_

_**-She's saying that you need to focus on what's in front of you than what has happened. -. **_

_**Kagome blinked in confusion before asking, **_

'_**You guys what is happening to me. I fell so depressed and lonely.'**_

_**+Kagome the souzen (sp?) comet draws near. As a celestial you will be bonded to it.+**_

'_**What?!?' **_

_**hato means that you will literally merge with the comet. it is up to you to either bring prosperity or destruction.**_

'_**you are telling me that i am going to form with the very comet that will give ozai the power to destroy everything?' **_

_**That's where the power will come from. you will also undergo a transformation that can leave you in a depressed state. kagome the time for the comet draws near. prepare yourself.**_

' _**how!' but no one answered her.**_

_**Damn spirits. -+We heard that.-+**_

_**Kagome sighed and stopped bending the water by hitting sokka with it. "Hey!" kagome laughed and everyone smiled. it's always much better to here her laugh then stay silent. They landed appa in a crowded city. two guards came up to them and bowed. "Welcome to the Seoul (yes i am aware that that is Korea but for the love of god pretend!). We will be having our evening festival. will you be going us?" They looked at each other then shrugged. The guards bowed once more before leaving.**_

_**Kagome hopped of Appa and ran off into the crowd. "I guess we will end up meeting each other later." katara said. "I guess so. let's split up." so katara grabbed sokka and aang grabbed a protesting toph and disappeared in to the crowd.**_

_**Kagome ran all they way back out of the city to get some air before partaking in the festivities. She entered a clearing with a beautiful lake. the water looks like it was sparkling. kagome had to dance on top of it. so she took of her shoes and gently stepped on top and walked in o the center of the water. she began to tease the water a bit by bending it around her feet then around her torso. enjoying the feel of the water she then began to make the water shot up and circle her. **_

_**It felt so great that she unknowingly began to sing nor did she realize the presence of another.**_

_**Jet (Yes ladies. i am finally bringing him in the story. you may scream now.) was rushing through the forest by the tree tops. he had heard rumors that the avatar was in the vicinity. he wanted to see katara, but he ad a feeling that she no longer felt anything for him. He kept thinking back to when he first met her but now that seemed like a distant dream.**_

_**He was almost to the town when he heard splashing and singing. So he went to investigate it. The sight that greeted him nearly knocked him out of the tree. There was a beautiful girl, obviously a water bender, dancing among the lake. The sun as beaming along the water just right which made the water she was dancing with seem to light up around her. she had her eyes closed and he silently prayed that she would open them. she did. they were a vibrant blue color. Deeper yet lighter than Katara's.**_

_**she had long ebony/raven hair that swirled around her body. He could she her toned and defined legs because of the short kimono she was wearing. The kimono was dong nothing to hided her full chest. Her long slender arms called the water this way and that way.**_

_**He listened in on the song she was singing and was entranced.**_

_**daiteite**_

_**mune de anata no koe wo kiiteiru**_

_**hikari no naka ni te wo sashinobaseba**_

_**todoku**_

_**annani motometeita**_

_**kakegaenonai ude e**_

_**furimukeba**_

_**kodoku niwa sora ga**_

_**aoku hohoendekureru**_

_**kurayami ni yume wo miushinaisou ni nara**_

_**demo anata ga itekureru no nara...**_

_**daiteite**_

_**mune de anata no koe wo kiiteiru**_

_**wakaru no**_

_**kono omoi ga taisetsu na koto**_

_**kizuato saemo sukete miesou na kororo**_

_**mizu ga nagareru youni**_

_**michibikarete deau**_

_**sou, hajime kara futari**_

_**koko ni ita no**_

_**natsukashii umi ni**_

_**tokihanatsu no**_

_**mune ni afuresou na namida wo**_

_**nani yori kirei dato kanjiteiru**_

_**kaze no mukou**_

_**hoshi ga umareru toki no oto ga**_

_**yasuka na kioku dake wo tsuretekureru no**_

_**kasaneteiru, nanika**_

_**shiawase de ii kotoba wo**_

_**anata no ue ni**_

_**yasashii mono, amakute atatakai mono**_

_**nanika ii kotoba wo**_

_**tokihanatsu no**_

_**mune ni afuresou na namida wo**_

_**nani yori kirei dato kanjiteiru**_

_**kurayami ni yume wo miushinaisou ni nara**_

_**demo anata ga itekureru no nara...**_

_**daiteite**_

_**mune de anata no koe wo kiiteiru**_

_**itsudemo kono omoi wo mamoritai no**_

_**omoi wo**_

_**omoi wo...**_

_**he didn't really know what she was saying. When she finished she turned in his direction, bowed and left.**_

_**Kagome was walking around the town when a guy ran up to her and placed a mic into her hands. "You can be are musical entertainment for the night!" she was going to protest but he and a group of girls. night was coming and she knew that the gang would be at the stage.**_

_**Zuko was walking around town with uncle. he was upset because of what that wench did to him. he never was slapped before and that seemed to bother him. Alot. so iroh suggested that they take a break and go to the festival. his crew ran away instantly and anxiously started to poke around stands. He and uncle headed toward a stage where many people were gathering. he spotted the avatar and his friends and was about to attack them when he saw her.**_

_**She was wearing a crimson red Chinese styled dress with no sleeves. her hair was pulled in to a long ponytail. Her lips where painted a deep red and she had a golden tiara on. her body just seemed to scream at him to just grab her and ask her to forgive him when he just shook his head in disgust. 'Damn hormones'**_

_**Jet however had no qualms. He just wanted to grab her and run off in to the woods with her. the crowed quieted as she put the mic to her lips and began to sing:**_

_**Ano hi konna ni suki ni naru  
... Nante omowa nakatta  
Demo ne kokoro no doko ka de ne  
Nanka kanjiteita no**_

_**Oto mo tatezuni shira nai uchi ni  
Nagarete yuku jikan no naka  
Kono hito da ... kono hito datte  
Itoshisa wa tsuyosa he to kawaru**_

_**(Love) wasurerarenai  
(First) KISU wo anata ga  
(Love) kureta hi kara nankai KISU shitarou?  
(Think) anata wo omou  
(Feel) hodokono mune komi ageru omoi  
Mukou gawa ni futari no mirai ga mie ta**_

_**Saikin, ano goro ni kurabete  
Nande kirai na kuse ga  
Amari ki ni nara nain darou?  
Nan ka kanjite iru yo**_

_**Hito wa dare demo shukumei no naka  
Ikite iru no sakaraezu  
Unmei wa kaerareruto  
Oshiete kureta yo ne ano hi**_

_**(Love) wasurerarenai  
(First) KISU wo anata ga  
(Love) kureta hi kara kazoe kire nu hodo  
(Through) kisetsu no naka  
(Walk) koko made chanto aruite kita kara  
Mukou gawa ni mie nai mirai mo mie ru**_

_**Itsuka ...  
(Love) anata to kitto  
(Last) saigo no KISU wo  
(Love) suru toki made chanto sobani iru yo**_

_**(Love) wasurerarenai  
(First) KISU wo anata ga  
(Love) kureta hi kara kazoe kire nu hodo  
(Through) kisetsu no naka  
(Walk) donna toki demo anata wo shinjite koko made kita  
Kore kara mo shinjite iru futari no mirai**_

_**When she finished the crowd clapped. She bowed and was about to walk of the stage when the guy who pushed her own in the first placed gestured for two more. she sighed and once again she opened her mouth to sing:**_

_**mata yo ga akereba owakare  
yume wa tooki maboroshi ni  
anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de  
dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori**_

_**haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai ("sunshine")  
natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa  
aki no tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai  
fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru**_

_**mada mabuta no oku ni aru itsuka no natsu tooisugita aozora  
(atatakakatta)  
te wo tsunagu hanatsukamiutau itsu ya omoide  
(ate wo naku)  
hazuki kara mitsuki kumo to karamu tsuki mo  
itsu ga kaeranu koto ni mezameta toki hitori kizuki anata sagasu tabi **_

_**ima yobisamasu ki oku no naka de  
iza arukidasu anata no moto e**_

_**mata yo ga akereba owakare  
yume wa tooki maboroshi ni  
anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de  
dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori**_

_**haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai ("sunshine")  
natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa  
aki no tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai  
fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru**_

_**kimi ni yori nana hinoki kata yori ni kimi ni mita hana no kaori katami ni  
musubi yuku michi araba mata kaeri mimu nagareru namida tome soka natsu**_

_**oikaze sakebu seijaku wo kowasu no nani mo osorezu susumo no  
kogane no hana ga hakubu no yasashisa ni anata ni futatabi ai ni  
oikaze sakebu seijaku wo kowasu no nani mo osorezu susumo no  
kogane no hana ga hakubu no yasashisa ni anata ni futatabi ai ni**_

_**Haru wo tsuge odotte sanba  
natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa  
aki o tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai  
fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru**_

_**haru wo tsuge odoridasu sansai ("sunshine")  
natsu wo miru uji nohara karakusa kawakuwa  
aki no tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai  
fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru**_

_**mata yo ga akereba owakare  
yume wa tooki maboroshi ni  
anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de  
dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori**_

_**The crowd cheered once more and kagome looked to the crowd. she noticed katara and toph wiping there eyes.**_

_**Zuko was in shock. He had no idea that she could sing so lovely. **_

_**Jet was in a trance. each word had a deep and etched meaning in them that seemed to jerk him.**_

'_**time to go out with a bang.' kagome thought. So kagome began to clap. soon everyone else followed. "Now dance!":**_

_**todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mada miru chikara  
shinjite hoshii no  
yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
uta teru ashita e no merodii**_

'_**please let him here me'**_

todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
fushigi na natsukashii kodou  
kikoete-iru deshou?  
tooi kioku wo ima  
tsunaideku monogatari ga hajimaru  


'_**please let everyone's hearts lift'**_

_**  
ienakatta kotoba  
ryoute ni afureteru  
kokoro no diarii  
mefureba itsudemo  
anata ga soba ni ita no  
**_

'_**everyone be happy'  
mienai yakusoku de deatta watashi-tachi  
oshiete sono wake wo  
ano hi no chikai wo ima mo  
oboete-iru deshou?  
miageta kono sora ni  
dokomademo kibou no niji wo kakeyou  
**_

'_**You says of fear will end'**_

_**  
todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
uta teru ashita e no merodii  
**_

'_**Please open your hearts'**_

_**  
koi suru kiseki  
himitsu wo hodoite  
anata no moto e hashiru  
**_

'_**No more tears'**_

_**  
todokete sono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
hajimete mita you na  
shiranai kagayaku mirai  
sagashi ni ikimashou  
nanimo osorenaide  
issho nara kujikezu ni ikeru kara  
**_

'_**please listen to my song!'  
**_

_**todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
uta teru ashita e no merodii**_

_**kagome finished the son and her silent prayer an looked into the crowd and saw zuko staring at her. The crowed cheered and the fireworks went off. distracted by all the noise she turned to see him not standing there anymore. 'was i imagining him being there?'**_

_**Jet and Zuko left in opposite directions. Kagome's song heavy in their heart and minds.**_

_**Owari**_

_**10 PAGES!**_

_**okay the first song i used is called Natsukashii umi (beloved sea of infinity.) from KURAU phantom memory. the second song used was crystal kay's kiss. the third song was shiki no uta from samurai champloo. the last song was ashita e no merodii from card captor sakura the second movie. **_

_**The reason why Jet didn't understand the first song was because i wanted it to seem like he was stupid but then i just decided to let him be able to understand it.**_

_**i hope. you enjoyed it.!**_


	7. Angel Emotions

Hello everyone! Miss me?

Well here is chap. 7 of angels descending over me! My other fic beat this one in reviews by 9 so get those reviews in! This will be a long chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Umi no Yume (Ocean of Dreams)

Once again the group were on their way to a destination unknown. Kagome let loose a bored sigh and decided to mess with katara a bit. " Hey katara." Kagome called over to the distracted girl. "Hmm?" She grunted. "Did you know that haru told me that he wanted to kiss you the very day he met you?" Kagome smirked, noticing the deep blush rising one her cheeks.

As well as the angry blushes on aang and sokka's faces. "He said to me, ' kagome, the day i sat with her talking on top of the hill about are families i was distracted. The way the sun made he look ethereal even though she is of the moon. She had the most beautiful eyes. They were a lovely shade of blue. Almost like the ocean at night with the full moon shining on it. I didn't want to say or do anything to scare her away since she told me about her mother but i just...'" she paused there to see her reaction.

Katara was panting her checks were as red as kagome's kimono top that she was wearing. "Kagome, that is not nice. Stop lying to her." Aang called from the sky. "I decided to mess with her not lie. Why are you so bent out of shape anyway? Jealous?" Kagome chided. Aang did not respond. "Were of to Ba Sing Se! Toph you should be happy! There is a bending tournament today!" Toph nodded.

So many things happened since kagome joined the group. They were hunted by the fire nation constantly. Kagome was able to see Zuko but he was still his normal uptight self. Well until she saw him on a wanted poster. She had the misfortune on meeting his T.B.S. (total bitch of a sister). Kagome never liked to curse much but this was an acceptation.

They also helped a couple of refugees. One of which gave birth to a baby girl named hope. She also met sokka's girlfriend. Unknown to the other's Yue was watching the whole thing but smiled and gave them her blessing. Kagome was pissed because she thought yue was the spirit she needed to put to rest but was wrong.

She met a old man and woman with many issues, a dysfunctional earth king, a psychotic earth general, went to avatar day, and fought during the invasion of the northern water tribe. She seen him only once their. By him she meant zuko. Was she in love? She wouldn't know.

Kagome continued to train aang after their trip Seoul. He was still reluctant to learn fire bending but kagome beat some sense into him in a sparing session. He just had to understand the importance of using one's element against them. The time for the comet was drawing near and kagome was a afraid. She had a dream awhile back.

In her dream, everyone was there plus the guy she saw spying on her dancing and singing in the woods. Zuko was fighting his sister and the other's where fighting Ozai when she felt her self-rising into the air as the comet neared the ground. She felt the heat of the comet but did not scream. Then a hauntingly beautiful song was being sung and everyone's face took on a look of horror as everything then went black. After she jolted awake kagome refused to go to sleep after that. That was 2 months ago. Going on her 62nd day of no sleep and kagome started to feel the fatigue catching up to her.

Everyone was tired. After Appa was animal napped. Aang was being a total prude. What he need to know was that everyone was attached to appa as well and sokka and katara were feeling the greatest affect of his disappearance. They were not used to the harsh climates. Sokka had heat rashes on the scalp of his head and katara actually passed out from a heat stroke. Now that they were finally here in the city kagome could do whatever she wanted.

Kagome had excluded herself from the search because she was tired of aang and his p.m.s ing state. So once they got there she walked away from the group in a hurry.

"See you guys soon!" And with that she was gone.

Aang gritted his teeth in frustration. She was supposed to be his celestial guardian but she was acting like a tourist. To make maters worse she knew that his feeling for katara were strong but she continued to push haru in front of katara and try to make her fall in love with him. So after they got situated in the little room, aang made flyers and he and katara began hanging them up.

Sokka and Toph searched for the tournament by themselves. Toph knew what kagome was saying about haru and katara was true, but she can feel the angry coming off of aang. And somewhere in side it was hurting her. Sokka could careless. He was actually happy about the whole thing since haru was Katara's age. Right now he was looking for some food. Besides... kagome really seemed dead bent on getting katara and haru together.

Kagome went from stand to stand looking at all the foods and clothing. ' I'm getting a craving for mochi and jasmine tea.' kagome walked around and around the large city until she came across a large teashop. She clapped her hands in sheer delight and ran inside.

When she entered she was amazed. It was a beautiful shop. The golden dragon, it was called. She sat her self and waited for a waiter to come by. Unaware of the leer she was receiving from two occupants.

A/N: as i warned, all event will be jumbled! Let's see. Say like this. Jet is trying to exposes Zuko and Iroh now. Zuko and iroh own that teashop. Katara never seen jet, yet. Okay? Good. Lake Laogi is later.

'What the hell is she doing here.' It's been nearly three month's since he lasts seen her. Zuko hid behind the polished bar and forced himself to think. During the Northern Invasion, He saw her once. She was fighting off the rest of the ships and men that were trying to invade the castle and inner walls. She looked almost ethereal. However, seeing as she was a celestial. She was.

She just seemed to haunt her. In his dreams, in his thoughts, there was just something...about her. "Lee go wait table ten." he heard Uncle say. 'Damn.' Zuko got up and walked over to her table and turned his head to the ceiling. "I am Lee i will be your waiter today. What will you be having?" Zuko turned slightly to see her face. She had this huge smirk on her face.

"Well lee, i would like five sticks of dango and a cup of jasmine tea." zuko walked off to go fill out her order. 'she knows.'

As for the other person staring at her, he too had a confused look on his face. From what he learned she was traveling with the avatar, so why didn't he see her when he first met the group? She was beautiful. Wearing a red kimono top with lavender lotus blossoms on it over a simple pair of fitting pants that was tight on her legs. he couldn't see much else.

Then he saw lee. the boy he knew was a fire bender. She saw her smirk at him and said something but he couldn't hear her. When he walked away, Jet decided to approach her. He got up and walked over to her table. she looked up from some pamphlet and smiled. "Are you stalking me now? first in the woods, then at the concert. should i call the Dai Lee on you?" Jet looked slightly surprised. he was well camoplouge in the woods. But then that would explain why she bowed in his direction.

She motion for him to sit across from her. "My name is kagome. i will stop picking on you if you join me?" he grinned and sat. "The name's jet. Sorry for the woods thing but i heard you singing and i had to see for myself. it was incredible." kagome blushed and modestly brushed of his complement. 'who said that all trips can't have a detour. he'll worry about Lee later. he had to have this girl.'

Zuko who was on his way back to the table froze. it was that damn freedom fighter from the boat. Talking to her.

'He's going down.'

Not that he cared if she was being under handily harassed by some shaggy headed, uncivilized cretin. Zuko marched over to the table and placed the dango tray in front of her and spilled some of the tea on jet's hand, which was holding her hand. jet jumped back, hissing in pain. "I am terribly sorry." "Hello lee! why don't you take a mini break and join us?"

Zuko looked in the back to see iroh nodding. "sure business is slow anyway." jet glared at him with intense force.

' i know what you are up to, fire bending jerk.'

'go to hell you tree hugging insect.'

'same to you burnt up lizard.'

' oh cheep shot. Why don't you go back to the wild.'

'Not if you are still here. there is no way in hell i am leaving you here with my woman.'

Now it was Zuko's turn to glare. "So Lee, how long have you been here?" "almost three month's." "yes around the time i met you and your grandfather or was it your uncle?" kagome gasped. "you two met?" "oh yes he and his grandfather were refugees trying to get on the train to Ba sing se, but couldn't so i helped them." kagome smiled at jet.

" You are very sweet to help them out." Zuko's glare intensified. " your grandfather? he owns the shop right? i want to go talk to him! be right back." kagome got up and headed to the back. and that's when zuko let him

"Listen here you twig chewing, flea and tick infested, tree loving, freedom fighting, hypocritical, unkempt scumbag. Stay away from her." Jet glared and was about to attack him before he heard kagome call over. "Is everything all right over there?" "fine!" the both chorused then went back to glaring.

"I am not giving up you under handing, maniacal, double crossing. firebending, lizard eye, crisp pond scum. what makes you think for one minute that kagome wants anything to do with you?" kagome came bag to the table. "i have to go now, it's was nice meeting you two here's the money for the tea plus tip. bye!" and she ran out.

Jet and Zuko glared at each other with heated intensity "We will settle this once and for all!" jet yelled attacking him.

Kagome sighed, feeling satisfied. 'what was zuko doing here? and why is his name lee?' she shrugged and headed to their little room to sleep of the dango. who knew such little dumplings could fill a person up. She entered the room passing a dirty toph, a d.o.a. sokka who must have ate more than he should have, a happy katara and a moody aang.

"i am finally going to sleep. i do not want to here any noise or i will be extremely pissed of." the other's nodded and left the house. kagome crashed as soon as she hit the bed. 'please midoriko. please protect my dreams.'

(while she was sleeping, jet and zuko were fighting and jet was arrested. after being set free hours later, jet ran into katara, they headed to Lake Laogi.)

Kagome woke up and stretched. "Damn. how long i was asleep?" kagome went in to the bathroom to wash up and changed into a blue Chinese styled fighting dress and headed outside. 'well judging by the amount of clutter, plus the dirt from toph's feet. I've been out about... 48 hours.' kagome headed towards the lake on the out skirts of town, when she noticed a open man hole. 'what the heck, might as well.' she jumped down into the hole and walked around for a bit. she heard loud noises coming from the left and appa on the right. "i sense aang! he's in danger!" kagome ran to the left.

When she arrived jet was down and katara was checking him, aang was chasing after some bald guy and sokka and toph were fighting the Dai lee. "All of you after the bald guy." the nodded and left the only other two people there. "he's going to die isn't he?" the girl asked. "don't worry girl. what i am about to do is very wrong in many ways but i have too. don't tell anyone about it." they nodded.

kagome leaned down and jet smiled at her. "i get to see a angel on earth before i join the other's. how nice." kagome smiled down at him. "what i am going to do is heal you obvious internal damages. the way i am going to do is...well..." jet rose a brow at kagome's flustered face. "go ahead. i won't tell.." kagome took a deep breath a placed her lips on top of his. jet's eyes widened from the contact but he savored the feeling.

A warm rush of energy flooded through him. on top of that he was kissing the girl he was fighting that other jerk for. she tasted so sweet. like honey and vanilla. when she rose back up she was blushing like mad and ran out to join the others.

Jet couldn't have been happier. He now had something to gloat about. 'she will be mine. eventually.'

**OWARI**

well that's the end of chapter 7. hope to see some great reviews!

i added this little smut to enhance the possible chance of a love triangle. an idea i thought about after reading kuramafoxymiko's review. hope you liked it!!!!


	8. Angel Reflection

Okay kiddies!!!

Because of the lack of reviews I go for the new chappie I decided to revise it. Simply because um, new episodes came on and it didn't seem to fit the flow of the series, and I don't want to alter it to much! So I hope you enjoy the new and revised chapter 8 of angels descending over me!

Chapter 8: Itazurana no Uta (Mischievous Truth)

Aang looked over at his celestial guardian for what seemed to be the 10th time in one hour. Ever since Ba Sing Se, Kagome has been silent. She hasn't uttered one word. Not one laugh, not one sigh; nothing. "Kagome, can you please go fishing?" Katara asked. Kagome stood, nodded, and walked off into the woods. The ship was stuck in the murky sand of the beach so since they were stuck they decided to gather food. "How long is she going to be all moody?" Sokka asked. Toph sighed in annoyance and hurled a rock at him. Katara just smiled and continued sewing Sokka's pants. She knew what was wrong with Kagome. Ever since Zuko attacked her…

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Katara dodged another fire ball and charged at a Dai Li solder getting ready to strike Sokka. "What is going on!" the fighting seemed to halt as Kagome entered the clearing. Kagome was away temporarily to gather soldiers. "Zuko, what are you doing? I thought you said you changed!" Katara yelled. "I did." And the fighting continued. Kagome looked on in horror as Aang covered him self in crystal to meditate. "No! Aang, you were supposed to be with the Guru!" She ran over to him just as he was rising in his avatar state. Azula shot a bolt of lightning at him, knocking him to the ground. "Aang!" Katara screamed. Kagome charged and knocked Azula and the Dai Li away from Aang. "Step away." Kagome turned to see Zuko standing right behind her. "I am fulfilling my purpose here."

She moved to go to Aang but he cut of her path. "Zuko, move." But he didn't. "Zuko, when you told me about how much suffering you have been through all these years, when you have a constant reminder of your mistake marring you face, how much pain your family caused you, where you lying?" Kagome asked him. "No!" "Then why are you fighting us! We are here to take down the same man who caused you to suffer. Why are you fighting me? I thought you cared…about Me." Tears streaming down her face. "I do Kagome" Zuko said reaching for her. "Zuko, you are a traitor. I trusted you as Li, I trusted you many times before. But now I see that you truly are your father's son. Using trickery to get your way."

Zuko snarled at her a shot a fire ball at her. "You have no idea what you are talking about!" "Yes I do!" Kagome shouted. "You are confused! You want your old role in life back. As the meek fire prince whose sister's accomplishments overshadowed your existence, instead of the life as a refugee. Zuko, please don't do this. Please. Nothing good will come out of this." "Zuko, are you going to listen to this whiny girl all day?" Azula barked. "Father will be pleased to see and here that we have taken down the avatar. You will get your old life back." "Zuko! Don't you remember the last time she told you that? When you began your life as runaways? Please listen to me!" Iroh yelled from the ground. "Kagome, Aang is getting worse, he's alive but barely, I used some of the oasis water but he needs something else." Katara called over to her.

Kagome looked at Zuko once more before turning her back on him. Bad mistake.

Azula shot a blast of lightning at Katara but Kagome shifted the bolt and sent it back to Azula hitting her full in the chest. Zuko turned and threw a fireball at Kagome, who once again had her back turned, and it hit her in the back. Kagome let out a shrill cry of pain. The fire spread over to her right wing, burning of many feathers and skin. Toph bended the earth from under Zuko's feet and sent him hurling into the wall. Sokka helped her over to Appa as Katara and Toph placed Aang on top of him. "What about my friend?" Toph called. "Go! I will be fine! Just get out of here." Iroh yelled. The Dai Li bended the rocks to form a prison around Iroh just as they took off to the air.

Katara was looking at the condition of Kagome's wings. The skin was healing and the feathers were returning but that would not heal the pain Kagome was going through emotionally. "Katara, is she okay?" Katara could only shake her head. She couldn't give a direct answer to that question. From the way Katara can see it. The answer would be no.

_**END Flashback**_

And she was right. Kagome woke up a day after Aang did on the ship. After listening to Aang bitch about not being there to help everyone she walked over to him and punched him in the face. Ever since then she hasn't said a word. That was nearly 10 weeks ago. Katara knew she would say something soon though. Kagome back with the fish and began to gut them.

"Kagome don't forget that I don't eat meat." She ignored him. "So I don't have teacher now so um, do you think that we can continue. My training I mean. Kagome stopped gutting the fish and stared at Aang and said, "Are you fucking crazy?" Katara gasped at how much rage was filled in those few words. She knew she was mad, put this was scary. Sokka stopped pulling Momo's ears and Toph stopped picking at her newly washed feet. "What do you mean?" Aang said. "You're my guardian!" "And I have my own life now! I am alive! The one I almost lost. Again! So screw you." Katara's father and The Duke. Watched on quietly

Kagome stood up and pinned Aang down with such a cold glare, the water seemed to freeze." This could have been avoided if your stupid ass would have stayed with the Guru. But NO! You came all the way over here to play hero and almost killed yourself. Then what would you say? Nothing. Did you forget that if you die then there will be no more avatar? On top of that you jeopardized any chance of releasing the fear you have of letting people go. I bet you only ran all the way back here was because Katara was in danger. Am I right?

Aang just sat there in silence. "You let a lot of people down Aang. And nearly got everyone killed because of your emotions. For now on train yourself. You don't listen. You're hard headed. And a slacking, knuckleheaded, immature brat like you will never be able to save the world. You need to wake up and realize that this is your job the fix the wrong you caused! Stop treating life like a damn game. You are jeopardizing others with your foolishness! I will stay to fight but other than that, train your self. Let's see how many burns you will have to have before you even get the basics done.

And she left.

"That was one angry woman" Sokka mumbled. "Dad, do you think you can ration out the food. I need to talk to Kagome." He nodded and Katara went to speak with her. Kagome was in the kitchen sipping tea. Her hands where shaking badly. "Kagome, Aang needs you." "No he doesn't. He knows how to do everything. The time for the Souzen comet draws near. As does the eclipse you were talking about. I had a discussion with my spirit guides. The time for me to fuse with the comet is so close. A week from now at most." "And that's why I said that Aang needs you." Kagome shook her. "I will here no more of it. If her is really dead bent on learning fire bending her should have been paying attention to all the fights with the fire nation we've been in." and she left.

Aang will need to do something to get Kagome to forgive him.

_**Later that night.**_

Kagome sat on the water meditating. She cold here Midoriko talking but she tuned the, out. "What do you want?" she called out. Aang stepped out and stood at the shoreline. "I need to talk to you." "I'm listening." Aang got on his knees and bowed deeply. "Please train me Kagome. I know the decisions I made were wrong and I know I haven't been making the right decisions. I now understand that this is real;. Not some thing I can put off until further notice." Then Aang felt something hot on his back. "Do you feel the warmth of my flame. It's not burning nor is it consuming. Keep that flame under control and you will live. Let the control relax and you will die." And once again she left.

_**Days later 6days till S-day**_

So Aang wasn't dead, but he still didn't get fire bending. Today, the gang was going to meet up with Haru and Jet in the fire nation. The were going break Iroh out and have him train Aang. "Kagome you head straight through the back corridor. Take out anyone in your way. Most of them should be gone since everyone is celebrating the approaching comet that everyone can now see. Haru and jet, you will act as her decoys. Katara, you and Toph will take the rear. The rest of us will gather information and guard Aang." Sokka explained.

So Kagome speed of the elaborate palace and began taking down solders one by one. By the time Haru and Jet caught up, she was finished taking out every castle guard. Kagome ran searching for Zuko. They had unfinished business. Kagome's heart yearned for him. Her desire to see him was stronger than anything. Opening empty door, upon empty door. It almost seemed hopeless, until Kagome heard his raspy voice, and another girl's voice. "Welcome home Zuko." She pulled the door opened to reveal Zuko in a deep, passionate kiss with some girl.

Kagome gasped and Zuko turned around. "Kagome?" Kagome took cautious steps back shaking her head in disbelief. "I can explain!" "Save it!" and she ran off.

Zuko stood there in shock. Ever since Ba Sing se, she was on his mind. He wanted to apologize, but fear and close guarding by his father prevented him from such. But he did enjoy his kiss with Mai. Kagome looked so hurt though.

Kagome ran and ran, past the rest of the gang, past the nosy onlookers and flew off.

Nobody has seen her since that day. And that was two days ago. 4 days remained.

OWARI

So folks here is the revised chappie. Please review!


	9. Angel Crush

Hello peoples

Hello peoples! I know I haven't updated in like for ever but I really wanted to try and revise everything. Instead I'm going to right another fanfic but this one will be updated.

So to everyone who keeps bugging the hell out of me to update here you go.

I mean sheesh I'm in my senior year. Cut me some slack!

Anyway, I love you all for your encouraging words so this is to all of you.

Oh and yes I am aware that I skipped all the episodes from when they were in the fire nation but again I started this fic before the episodes, so they were all dropped. Thank you. DON'T ASK ME ANY QUESTION!

THEREFORE! Hama EXSIST!! THE SCHOOL EPISODE DIDN'T HAPPEN. SOKKA HAS HIS SWORD AND FINALLY, KATARA KNOWS HOW TO BLOODBEND. The only thing that happened was the combustible man. Don't get mad I'm just lazy.

Chapter 9: Shiroi no Yume (Distant Dreams)

Katara and the other's walked with an air of defeat. The Day of the Black Sun was a complete failure. Somehow in the back of their minds they all knew that if Kagome was there with them it would have turned out much better, in fact, they may have even been successful. Katara fanned her self with the back of her hand as they walked and walked to there final destination which was the western (or eastern which ever one it was.) air temple. Katara looked over at Sokka who was quiet ever since they separated from there father for what seems to be the 4th time in their lives. She knew that he blamed himself for everything but even he knew that it was going to happen.

The Fire Nation was tricky.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome woke up to find herself in a beautiful meadow full of assorted flowers. She was amazed. Lilies and Violets, wildflowers, sunflowers, forget me not's and daisies. Even some posies. "Where am I?" Kagome was confused as can be. "You're sleeping right now." Kagome turned to see Kousuke looking down at her smiling. Kousuke was a tiger youkai. He had piercing amber eyes and black markings contrast to Sesshomaru's magenta colored one. In the middle of his forehead was a blue shard symbolizing him as one of the four winds. His long fire red hair and tan skin contrasted well with not just his eye but his orange garbs as well. His long red and black tail swished from side to side and his ear's twitched.

"Kousuke!" Kagome flew at him and tackled him to the ground. "Hello Kagome." He said merrily. "Where are the other's?" Kagome asked. "They are off on a meeting. I saw that you were sleeping and I decided to invade your dream." Kagome looked at him wearily. "Why does that not only sound wrong, on many different levels, but why do I also feel violated?" Kagome got of his chest and laid her face against to cool grass. A beetle came from out its home and crawled up to her. "Why did you run away?" Kousuke asked. Kagome picked up the little beetle and began to play with it until it jumped out of her hand. "I saw Zuko kissing some girl that we met awhile back. I felt so hurt that I had to run.

"I was in so much pain. Not only was I still mad about him burning my wings but I felt betrayed that I trusted him so much as to let my guard down. Iroh, a really good man, is now in prison somewhere because of this and I know Zuko must be having a back draft of emotion's but right now I don't care. The only person's emotions that I care about is my own." And with that she rolled over on to her stomach and started playing with Kousuke's tail. He began to purr and twitch. "You know that he fought his dad a few moments after you left." Kagome stopped petting him and he groaned. "He did?" Kousuke nodded. "Yeah, and he ran off to find Aang and the other's. The invasion didn't go so well. Katara and Sokka's dad was captured and only the kids remain."

Kagome gasped and clutched her chest. They were defeated? Sokka's plan was fool proof, what could have happened. "Azula also had Suki sent to the Boiling Rock and Sokka and Zuko are on their way there right now." Kagome sighed. "You want me to go back don't you. I mean now that Zuko's there he doesn't need me to train him in fire bending, Toph helps him with earth bending and Katara helps him with water. Plus, he's already a master of air. They don't need me to heal because Katara can already do that." "Au contraire, cherie amour, Katara can heal, but only you can heal deep wounds such as stab wounds and scars. Only you can get rid of things like that. Plus you can revive people from the dead. Kami-sama himself gave you that gift.

"Kagome you are needed. Katara is deeply saddened by your departure now that she has to do everything by herself again. You have to go back Kagome." Kagome smiled and hugged Kousuke. "You always know how to convince me to do things I don't want to." "It's my skill." He smiled and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Bye. You guys should move over to the Celestial Oasis. It's pretty neat and it's of course protected." And the field melted away.

When Kagome sat up again she was in the middle of a huge forest. Kagome tapped on one of the near by trees and spreaded her powers through the trees to find there location. 'The Western (or Eastern) Air temple?' Kagome placed a finger on her head and soon vanished instantly.

**WITH KATARA**

Katara was in the middle of washing dishes when a bright night flashed right next to her. She ducked and shielded her eyes and waited until the light stopped, her water pouch opened and ready. When the light finally died Katara cried out in glee. "Kagome!" Katara flew into her arms giving her a bone crunching hug. "Hello Katara." "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Why did you leave?" millions of questions flew out of Katara's mouth before Kagome bended some of the water out of her pouch and created an ice muzzle. "Now, all in god time. Let's sit down and I'll begin the story."

Kagome started the story all the way from when she healed Jet all the way to seeing Zuko and Mai. Katara was nervous but she had to tell Kagome what was going on with the gang. "Kagome, Zuko is part of the group now. I was they only one who seemed skeptical about the whole thing but as of right now, my heart is telling me that this is where he belongs. We need his help." Kagome looked at Katara with a confused look on her face. "I know he's here. Are you afraid I'll kill him?" Kagome started laughing but Katara didn't join in. "Oh you can't be serious. Katara I am not a murderer. I won't be able to look at him the same way again but all in all, I know that Aang needs him. No worries. Now I have a question for you. Two actually." "Shoot." "Have you and Haru kissed yet?" Katara blushed and punched her on the arm. "And the second question is, Do you want to spar?" Katara smiled and bended the water from the little fountain and it was on.

Kagome jumped out of the way and took all the water from the fountain and made it evaporate into water particles. "No fair!" "Hey, just in case there is no water to be found and you do not have your pouch. I know you know something else." Kagome started firing blast of fire at her. Katara dodged then started blood bending her limbs. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know that blood bending is useless against me. Especially since it's not even the full moon. So, with out further ado." Kagome sent a huge wave of wind at her and sent her flying into Appa. "I yield." Katara said laughing. Aang came out of the temple and saw Kagome. "You!" Aang flew at her at top speed and hugged her. "Hello, Aang." Haru and the other's came out to greet them. "Haru! EW! You grew a beard. You look extremely old now." Kagome said tugging at it.

They all bombarded her with questions but Kagome refused to answer them all. Kagome walked over to where Toph was and punched her on the arm. "Welcome back Kagome." The rest of the night Kagome told them stories, which she made up of course, and she kept them in awe when a crash was heard. Kagome, nervous of who it could have been snuck off to her room. "Hey, your back! Where's the meat?" she heard Toph ask. Kagome just sat there listening to the whole conversation, when she heard _his_ voice. Kagome hugged her arms around herself and began to slowly walk out of the room. As soon as she stepped out she was tackled by Sokka and he was just oozing with questions.

Kagome answered each one as best as she could until Suki pulled him off and told him to hush. Kagome nodded and greeted Hakouda warmly. "Get over here, your family." Kagome smiled and hugged the heart warm man. He reminded her so much of her father from her past that she felt her eyes well up with tears but froze them before the fell. Then Kagome turned to look over at Zuko. Her heart felt like just plummeted straight to hell. It was warm yet ice cold. She felt no remorse towards him at all. "Kagome, I'm so…" Kagome held her hand up to hush him. The next words that came out of her mouth chilled nearly everyone to the bone, it wasn't just what she said, it was her feral look and demeanor that made it all the more scary.

Kagome felt the temperature shift but didn't care she walked over to Zuko and punched him in the stomach. Zuko fell to his knees gagging in pain. "I want nothing to do with you. Don't say anything to me, don't look at me, don't think about me, and don't dream about me. You're here for Aang and that's it. All though they were worried about trusting you at first because of your hunting them down for months that doesn't change my feelings. They may trust you now, but I will never, ever, trust you. You didn't burn them, you didn't rip out their soul when you stomped on there emotions. You did that to me. If you were to die tomorrow, I wouldn't even care.

"If you step out of line, even jokingly towards any of these people, you won't have to worry about Katara ending your destiny, I will kill you on the spot. And I won't even think twice about it. Now wither." And Kagome sent a wave of water at him immediately turning to ice covering from head to toe. Katara ran over to Zuko, who was struggling to melt the ice but couldn't, and broke the ice.

Kagome turned her back to them and turned to everyone else, smiled, and said, "Who's hungry?"

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Kagome stayed near Hakouda the entire night. There was something about him that made Kagome feel loved and she missed that. She missed her father terribly as well as her mother, brother, grandpa and of course the other's from the other side of the well. Thinking about them made Kagome feel happy. She wondered how her great-great-great- great-niece and nephews were doing. It's been 50 years since Naraku was dead, but over a hundred before she was sent to this world. When dinner was over Kagome and Katara dragged a reluctant Toph to bathe with them and just talk.

Finally it was time for bed. Kagome hopped on Appa and feel asleep immediately. Later in to the night Momo woke up and hopped over to Kagome and patted her on the cheek. Kagome sat up quickly, scaring and knocking Momo off. Momo decide to go back to sleep but Kagome got up and did a quick once over of the camp. There was someone above her so she stealthy scaled the cliff and attacked immediately. "Hey! Wait! Calm down!" Kagome froze. "Jet?" there he stood in all his glory and Kagome found herself blushing. "Hey, long time no see." Kagome just grabbed him and brought him down to the camp and told him to go to sleep, they would all talk in the morning.

When morning finally came, Kagome awoke to find Jet staring right at her which caused her to blush hotly. The other's woke up and the duke, Smellerbee (A/N: who along with Long shot, they never, ever! Reappeared I believe after Ba Singh Sei, but they will in my fic! ) Long shot and Pipsqueak, and the Duke crowded around him. "Jet! What happened to you! We thought you were gone!!" Smellerbee said smiling brightly. "I was. After Kagome healed me I got up and…" Jet began to explain where ever it was that he went while Kagome went over to talk to Aang. "He can join us right?" Kagome asked. "Why, do you like him?" Kagome turned to look over at Zuko standing behind her. "Why are you talking to me? Your name is not Aang. This is A B conversation so C your way out of it." And she sent him flying with a blast of air. "That was harsh much." Sokka whispered to Suki. "If you want to fly like he did keep talking Sokka." Kagome called over to him. Sokka leaped up and walked away briskly, whistling a quick tune. Kagome and Aang continued to discuss what they should do with Jet. That's when Kagome announced that they would be moving along and start heading to a new destination. "Where are we going?" Katara asked. "Were just leaving." And they left well enough alone. They walked and walked and walked for hours when they felt a tingly feeling come over them. "It feels like me just walked through something."

Kagome turned towards them and smirked. "You did. It was a barrier. They continued to walk until they started to see a huge temple. "Wow." Was the only word they could think off to describe the temple. It was sparkling white with blue hues around it. There was a larger sapphire blue sun clock in the center of one of the pillars. There was a river around it that flowed rapidly from the back and around the temple. Inside, as they walked in, the floors were pure black granite. The walls were covered with pictures, some included even included Kagome dressed in elaborate kimono's or dresses. "You look fantastic!" Katara exclaimed picking up one of the picture's from the oak table. "Who's that in the picture, she kind of look's like you." Kagome walked over to see what they were talking about. "Oh that's Midoriko. She's my ancestress. We where at her wedding in the spirit realm. It was loads of fun."

They traveled deeper into the temple and discovered bathrooms, hot springs, wading pools, a mini sauna, a meditation room, a dojo with various weapons, several rooms so they no longer had to share, a grand hall and outside, a large garden with a huge variety of flower's and tress. Mainly cherry blossom trees. In the center of all the trees was a huge tree with blossoms on it. Kagome gasped and ran over to the tree. "The Goshinboku! Why is this here?" Kagome reached up and touched the spot where the arrow that once pinned Inuyasha to its massive barks remained. "That is cool." Kagome whispered, Kagome told everyone to do whatever they wanted. It was only a few weeks left until Souzen's comet. Now was the time to relax and train.

Kagome headed to the kitchen when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a mane of shaggy hair greet her. "Oh, Jet…it's you." Jet frowned a little but decided to let that slide. "Why have you been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?" Kagome shook her head. "Spar with me." Kagome sighed but followed him to the dojo. As soon as they entered, Jet immediately attacked her with his hook swords. Kagome dodged and grabbed a Boomerang off the wall. "What are you going to do with that?" Jet asked smugly.

Kagome smirked and flung it at him. Jet side stepped and rushed to attack her but the boomerang reared of its original case and struck him on the side. "Ha-ha! That's what you get!" Kagome laughed. Jet got up and tossed a kunai at her but she caught it. "Nice try but I got a little something for you." Kagome had noticed earlier but she decided to test it now. "I like you to met the Tessaiga!" she cried unsheathing the sword which immediately transformed into its full glory. Jet paused and literally dropped his swords. "What the…" he didn't get to finish his statement because Kagome unleashed the Backlash Wave at him sending him flying into the wall. "Adamant Barrage!" she yelled. Outside of the dojo, Katara and Aang where watching, when a huge crystal crashed right through the door and almost killed them. "Wind Scar!" they heard Kagome yell. They ran to take cover and the doors burst open and Jet flew out of the door and crashed into the wall. "Oh crap, I got out of hand. Jet! Are you okay?" Kagome asked walking over to him to find him knocked out. Kagome sighed and walked over to him. 'I have to heal him again? There has got to be a method to the madness! There might be internal bleeding so I have to do a full body heal'. Kagome looked to the left then to the right and sighed.

She leaned down, closed her eyes and kissed him. Immediately, he began to glow but then Kagome felt him press into her lips and flip her over. When she opened her eyes she saw him gazing at her with such fire in his eyes that she felt like she was melting. "You jerk! You stole my first kiss again! You weren't even knocked out where you!?" Kagome yelled as soon as he came up for air. "Hey, I didn't hear you complaining." Jet said with a wide grin. Kagome blushed 8 different shades of red and in anger she kicked him where the sun don't shine. As Jet was rolling on the ground in pain he watched Kagome's retreating back then he turned over on his back and pulled out a pelt of fur. (A/N: think of it as a cup.) And grinned. "She's cute when she's angry."

Kagome ran outside and her wings immediately appeared and opened. "They healed very nicely." Kagome turned to see Aang sitting there watching her. "Yes they did. I love my wings. They make me feel free. Want to race?" kagome asked grinning. Aang smirked and opened his new and approved glider. Katara and the other's who were inside heard lots of crashing and ran outside to see what was going on. Kagome, wings opened and laughing while shooting blast of rocks at him. Aang dodging each blast and countering with water was also laughing while surfing on top of his glider.

For that moment, at least for those few moments everything was fine…

Until…

A/N: THAT"S IT! I LEFT A CLIFFIE!! HAHA! I promise to update soon if I get 5 reviews .


	10. Angel Deception

You people are so damn awesome! I have to update now! But there's a problem now, I got a lot of alerts and adds to favorites but no review. Please review my story too! It builds up my confidence as a writer. Thanks guys! Oh and I am so sorry for the late updated I really forgot where I left off….

Chapter 8: Kiki-ippatsu (In the nick of time)

Kagome was wandering around the oasis, lost in thought. She had nothing else better to do since everyone was asleep. The full moon shined down on her and Kagome smiled. The Moon always comforted her, even as a child. Kagome climbed the branches of the Goshinboku and sighed. It was so peaceful and beautiful in the oasis. Kagome dug into the sleeve of her pink yukata and pulled out her steel flute. She couldn't think of a better time to play. Raising the flute up to her lips she began to play a nameless song off the top of her head. The wind blew the beautiful notes back to the shrine where the other other's where asleep.

In Toph and Katara's room, Toph stopped snoring and turned over on to her side. She could hear fain music in her sleep and it relaxed her. She was dreaming about her parents hating her for leaving and watched as her mother and father worried about her disappearance. But when she heard the music her dream shifted and instead her parents were hugging her and telling her how proud they were of her, and how much they loved her.

Katara was having the same reoccurring dream since she was 5. Her mother was being questioned by a fire nation solider. The fire nation raided her tribe, searching for a water bender. Her mother sent her away and she ran off to get help. When they came back, the only thing that remained of her mother was her chard body and her necklace. Then, she heard a small song playing her dreams altered to the many good time she and mother spent just by sitting by the fire and relaxing.

The music continued to flow through out the oasis and soon entered Jet and Sokka's room. Jet was sleeping, he wasn't dreaming of anything but then in his abyss of nothing, the haunting of camp Laogi. Him attacking Aang, the hurt on Katara's face, and the burning of his home and village with his parents still inside. A soothing, soft melody entered his dreams and they shifted. He now saw himself when he first started the freedom fighters, he saw the joy in teams eyes when he returned and then he saw visions of Kagome, when they first met with her dancing in Seoul, to her saving him twice. Turning over in his sleep he let out a soft sigh as he continued to dream about him and Kagome.

Sokka was dreaming terribly. He saw the loss of Yue, his first, true, girlfriend, his father leaving for the war, losing Suki and the death of his mother, which seemed to affect Katara more than him. Then he heard a song playing and his dreams warped. He dreamed of having all the food he could eat, he dreamed of performing his comedy and gaining fame for it, he dreamed of marrying Suki and finally he dreamed of the Water tribe with him as their new leader.

As the music continued to play and ease people's dreams, even Aang's conflicted one about the War to meeting his new family, there was one person whose dreams went from bad to worse. Thoughts of his mother, father, uncle and sister had Zuko's dreams cause a major turmoil in his sleep. He seen all the damage he caused as a bratty prince, he felt the pain of his father's banishing scar, and he could see his uncle's hurt face and the pain and hurt on Kagome's.

He heard music playing and his dreams shifted. It shifted to the very first time he seen Kagome. She had flown past him, her wings spread in all it's glory, flying into the sunrise. Then he seen the second time, she was getting ready to take a drink of water, then the third time at the festival when she sang so sweetly it made his chest ache , then when he was a tea server under the name of Lee.

Her smiling face soon disappeared, and was replaced with her face filled with pain and agony, and her falling after he burnt her wings, he could only imagine what pain he felt after his betrayal. Then, all went dark and he could here her singing. They were in a field, blossoms and Kagome smiled up at him and beckoned him to join her, but as he moved towards her, she seemed to get further away. Zuko started to run after her but she just seemed like she got further away. Finally, when he was able to reach her, she had tears in her eyes. "Why? Why did you betray me?" and before Zuko could answer her she disappeared in a burst of flames.

"You don't deserve to have love." Zuko turned to see Iroh standing holding Kagome whose wings were burnt and bleeding. "Not after what you've done to her, to me; your days of misery has yet to begin." "Uncle, why are you doing this to me? This doesn't sound like you." "Your right Zuzu," Zuko turned to see Azula and his father standing there. "You're too weak. You don't know how to control your emotions, you can't do anything right and you think you deserve happiness."

They started laughing and Zuko covered his ears to block out the noise, when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw his mother. "Mother." She smiled at him, reassuringly and disappeared. A scene played out for him and he couldn't help but feel amazed. Kagome was sitting out in the tree, the Goshinboku he believed she called it, playing a flute. The blossoms from the trees swirled around her and the field of the oasis. The full moon shinned brightly through the trees laminated her whole being. The pink in her yukata brought out the rich ivory of her skin. Her wings fluttered behind her and he could see the smile on her lips as she blew softly into her flute.

"You do deserve this happiness." Zuko turned to see a woman standing there. She was dressed in a warrior outfit and was holding a spear. "I am Midoriko. Introductions are not needed. I see that she isn't talking to you." He saw her smirk at him and her eyes narrow slightly. "This has caused a major turn in events. Kagome is supposed to merge with Souzen's comet, which will cause the comets power to take affect. From that point the comet must be destroyed and Kagome will return to us." Zuko looked at Midoriko for a minute before it began to sink in.

Destroy the comet?

With Kagome still merged with it?

"That would kill her!" he yelled. "She is an Angel, sent here on an assignment to protect the Avatar, when this is over, she will return to Heaven with the rest of us. Hatoko and I are already setting up her old room." Midoriko looked slightly wistful, ignoring Zuko's perplexed expression. "If she was to fall in love somehow, she would be able to stay here, but since you shattered any hopes of that, congrats by the way, you pretty much have no say in the matter." Another woman appeared. She had long blond hair and fox-like ears. She was taller than Midoriko and stood with a regal air about her. "We were just kidding by the way." Hatoko said. Zuko let out a sigh of relief.

"About the whole getting the room together thing, I mean. She is going to merge with the comet though. Will she survive? That's up to her and you." "Me?" "Yes you! Are you deaf? You pretty much damaged her heart and Jet is trying to woo her and she is slowly falling for his charms. Now, I put 50 ryo on you and I don't like to lose. You better win her heart brat or I will haunt your dreams until you kill yourself." And Hatoko disappeared. "Remember, it's up to you and her."

Zuko sprang up out his bed and gasped for air. Who were those women? Deciding to play the rest of the dream off, he lay back down and tried to back to sleep when he heard someone playing the flute. Jumping out of the bed and rushing outside, he saw the very vision of beauty he dreamt about.

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Kagome had finished her serenade with her flute and moved on to another instrument: the ocarina.

While in the tree, Kagome thought about her little brother Souta and his passion for the Legend of Zelda. In remembrance of him, Kagome learned how to play all the songs from the game Ocarina of time and would play them when ever she felt lonely. Starting with Saria's song, Kagome began to rock back and forth to the tune. The Goshinboku's branches moved to the music as well. Zuko was impressed. When she stopped playing she decided to play The Bolero of Fire, one of her favorites. When she was finished Kagome started to play Zelda's Lullaby.

She loved this song because it was so relaxing and soothing. Zuko, still confused with his dream, moved closer to where she was located. Halfway through the song Kagome realized that she had an audience and stopped playing immediately. "Please, keep playing." Zuko asked her. Kagome rolled her eyes but continued with the song anyway.

Zuko sat against the tree; he was feeling tired and the music wasn't helping. Kagome finished the song and looked down at the sleeping Zuko and smiled. Climbing down the tree to head back inside Kagome miscalculated her steps and started falling. The space was limited so she couldn't spread her wings. Closing her eyes, bracing for contact, Kagome clenched her fist. When she didn't hit the ground Kagome opened her eyes to see Zuko staring at her with his molten gold eyes. 'What is up with this eye color?' Kagome thought while gazing up at him. "Thanks I guess." Kagome started to move away from him but he held on pretty tight. "I don't want to let you go." "And I care why?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"I said I was sorry." Zuko said. "Sorry isn't good enough. Try something else. Let's see how well you can beg." Now Kagome knew she was being a real bitch but he hurt her so bad, should he be forgiven so quickly? Kagome sighed and stopped Zuko from bowing. "I'll forgive you, because that's what my heart tells me to do. DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Kagome yelled at him. Zuko nodded. Kagome walked over to him and ran her hand over his face. "Let's start over okay?" he nodded and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Zuko and I am a banished fire nation prince with no sense of humor or manners." Kagome giggles and placed her hand in his. "My name is Kagome and I like banished fire nation prince with no sense of humor or manners."

Zuko smirked and the two of them stood and watched the sunrise together.

HOURS LATER

Kagome was busy making breakfast when the others finally woke up. "Good morning to you all!" Kagome said beaming; the other's just groaned and waved. "Eat up; we have a good long ways to the fire nation before the comet. Let's go all you guys." Leaving the room to bathe Kagome skipped down the hall merrily. "Why is she so perky in the morning?" Sokka asked taking a bit of his food. As soon as he did, he perked up immediately. "This is good!" and started stuffing his face with food. As the other's one by one, started to eat, they woke up as well.

When Kagome came back in a black and silver kimono with a white obi, her hair freshly washed and pulled back into a bun with chopsticks and matching sandals, The other's where just finishing breakfast. "Okay people, let's move out. We can't stay here any longer. Were killing time." The other's nodded in agreement and went to get their belongings. "Kagome, what are we going to do now?" Kagome smiled.

"Well, for starters were going to train. Aang need's it terribly." Kagome said shaking her head. "Why can't we just stay here and train?" Aang asked. "Because the closer we are to or target while we train the faster we can get his all over with." Jet said.

Kagome nodded. "He has a point. No more discussions, let's go." Aang pouted and headed out with them. Kagome realized yet another dilemma. "Okay, where going to have divide and conquer because everybody can't ride on Appa." Smellerbee stepped forward. "The gang and I are going to round up the rest of our troops; under Jet's instructions of course. "Okay! Well, that leaves Teo (the handicapped boy, yeah folks he has a name), Haru, Jet, Zuko, Myself, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Hakoda."

Kagome said ticking people off with her fingers. "Not quite. Haru and I have decided to head back to Omashu and see if King Bumi is alright. From there we will be catching up with some rouge water tribes men and earth bender's so we can build up are strength. We will be taking Teo with us." Hakoda said.

Kagome sighed and counted again. "Okay fine. Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, you ride Appa. Zuko and Jet, you get to ride with me. We will be riding on my feather." Taking a feather from her she flicked it out and it grew out. Hoping on it, Kagome pulled a bewildered Zuko and a confused Jet on and they took off to the skies. "Hang on!"

The ride was an amusing one, if not slightly annoying. Kagome had her eyes closed while steering the feather and Jet and Zuko were holding on the edge of the feather tightly. "Aw, loosen up you punks." Diving down to the next and final resting place until the comet, Kagome jumped of the feather and took a deep breath of air. "Ah! Ember Island; It's so beautiful here." Kagome sighed. "Were not here to relax you know." Sokka said. "I know that. But I am going to anyway." And Kagome walked into one of the huts to change into her bathing suit. Katara, Suki and Toph shrugged. If you can't beat them join them.

Kagome came back out with a frown. "I mean seriously, the comet isn't until the week after next. I mean, we've been training our asses off, and since I'm…tired, I need to relax. Do you see how worked up Aang gets when ever he over thinks. The Avatar needs to be lose and in tune with the elements before he can think about fighting anyone. If his mind and heart are not in tune and in great turmoil then there is no way we will win at all." Silence met her ears until a Aang cried out and flew towards the water on one of his air balls. "That's what I'm talking about!"

For the next few moments the group played around on the beach. Kagome taught Toph how to swim even though she can't see. Zuko and Jet spared and Suki and Katara sun bathed. It wasn't until later that evening did Sokka announced that there was a play going on about them. "Really? We should go!" Suki said.

And so they went.

And they were deeply disgusted.

Except for Toph.

Aang was played by a girl. Katara by a over weight actor that made her seem clingy and…well…a bitch. Jet was portrayed by some twig looking macho man and Zuko by some long haired weirdo. Well, that was funny, but still! Toph was played by a man and Suki was played by a guy.

Although these actors sucked, they did an okay job of portraying Kagome. They all had to admit it. The Actress portraying Kagome was pretty. She had brown eyes (but wore blue contacts…the brown in her eyes were so noticeable) and pure black hair that was slightly dyed to match hers. The scary thing was that the actress portrayed a little too well. Some what. But in the beginning only.

When they first meet her

"Boy am I tried!" Sokka said yawning. "Shut up and stop being so lazy, we have to go see Haru!!" she squealed. Toph cleared her (his) throat and shot a wad of spit tot eh other side of the stage. "I hope we meet some new people!" Aang cried. They walked until the heard a loud slam and smoke blew onto the stage. "What was that?" Aang cried getting on her tippy-toes in fear. "Ow! You didn't' have to hit me so hard Haru!" a voice cried out. From the smoke stepped out a weird version of Haru and the make shift Kagome. "Who are you?! Are you his girlfriend?" Katara cried out. "Um, no; I don't even like him like that." "Don't lie!" Katara fired (threw) some water at her but Kagome just stepped out of the way and Katara was sent flying away by a blast from a hose off stage.

With Zhao

"A celestial! This couldn't bring any better luck for the fire nation!" "Not on your life you pig. I don't like monkey smelling men with bad beards and bad breath." The audience laughed. "Insolence!" Zhao hurled a plastic ball of fire at her and she jumped out of the way and flew out of the dungeon via supporters and stopped in front of Zuko, winked, and flew off the stage. "Whoa, what a babe!" Zuko whispered to himself.

With Jet in Ba Sing Se (the Woods scene then skipping to underground Ba sing se)

"Oh Jet! You're so wild and carefree. What was I thinking actually associating with that Tea boy?" Kagome cried hugging Jet. "Come with me and join the freedom fighters against the battle that is against the fire nation!" Enter Zuko. "Not on your life you tree hugging, vermin infested retch! She's my woman!" Zuko grabbed her and pulled her away from Jet. "No she's mine!" and a small game of tug of war began until Azula and Ang entered the picture.

"Avatar spirit activate!" Azula shot him out of the sky and Kagome attacked her. Zuko turned and burned Kagome on the back and she promptly fainted.

(page break)

Kagome sat through the play in silence. Kagome was mad and that was all there was to it. If she wasn't fighting with Katara or something or the other she was always getting hurt.

And that wasn't fair because that was a grim reminder of her past with Inuyasha. She got up and left after a scene of her and Zuko started. She was fighting Azula when Zuko interrupted and fired at her. "Zuko, why are you doing this again?! I trusted you! Again!" Zuko snorted. "It doesn't matter how you felt about me. I have Mai and that's the only girl I need." Kagome faltered. "Mai? Who's Mai?" "My girlfriend; Ah, the kisses we used to share until I left of course. I will be retuning to her shortly but first I have to get rid of you." And he and Azula attacked her.

Zuko followed her. "Who's Mai?" she asked him. "Mai was my girlfriend. I mean, well, we haven't broken up but I left and things got complicated and I wasn't really dating her I just did it since I was in the fire nation." Kagome just nodded. "Are you mad?" he asked her. Kagome turned towards him with a hollow smile on her face. "I am not mad. I just guess that I am not meant to be loved in any world, not by you, no one." Kagome started to walk past him just as the others came out. "I'm going to bed now. Don't bother me." And Kagome left.

Sokka watched as she left and turned back to Zuko. "She found out didn't she?" He nodded and kicked the wall. "We where making progress! She forgave me and now this." Jet walked off to find Kagome sitting on the beach bending the waves making them higher and higher. "That's kind of cool." He said sitting down next to her. "Why are you here. I want to be left alone." "I kind of understand what you're saying, but I decided to come out anyway." Kagome looked at him weirdly before cracking a grin. "Don't make me laugh." But she was gigging anyway.

Jet couldn't help but join in and started to laugh with her. "Okay, okay. So I got you laughing that's good. I don't know what the fire jerk did or said but I just wanted to let you know that…I really like you. And I know you have feeling for that jerk; but all I ask for is a chance." Kagome frowned but smiled a little bit. "Yes, I'll admit I have feelings for Zuko but I do like you too. I mean, I did kiss you twice." She said with a small blush on her face. Jet pulled her closer and the two of them watched the waves together while Zuko, watching from afar, glared at Jet before heading off to bed.

OWARI

I haven't updated in like forever! Sad hunh? Well review please and I promise to update sooner!


	11. Angel Redemption

HEY YOU guys! I had a serge of inspiration to update early as promised so here is the newest installment of Angels descending over me~

Now a lot of you are wondering what the parings are.

So decided to have a poll…If I like the results than I'll go with it; if I don't then I will just do what I want and that will be the end of that so I am urging you guys to vote!

* * *

Chapter…um…11: Wow, we go this far hunh! Sad this fic almost over three more chapters to go!

Kagome was sitting in the corner of the summer home with a pout on her face.

Apparently, Kagome has gone mute.

Katara went into Kagome's room to wake her up and to see if she felt any better since last night. Kagome smiled at her and was going to answer when nothing came out of her throat. She groaned miserably and collapsed onto the bed in a fit of annoyance. There was only 1 week and ¾ left until the comet and yet she let Zuko get under her skin to the point that she couldn't talk. The thought of that alone made her feel even more miserable.

Damn Zuko to the 11th pit of hell.

And that's why she is pouting in the corner. Jet looked Kagome with a small grin on his face. She looked cute pouting in her pajamas in the corner. Like a child wrongfully punished.

Jet had no idea how close he was to hitting the nail on the head over Kagome's predicament.

Aang was anxious. After seeing Kagome storm off from the theater he feared that she would disappear like she did after Zuko betrayed her last time, right before the eclipse. They couldn't afford her leaving right before another major battle.

Why did they let Zuko join them again? Because for some unknown reason, every time Kagome starts falling in love with him, he breaks her heart, she leaves and then they lose.

This had to be some bluntly played sabotage.

Toph sighed and picked at her toes. The sand was nice and all, but she couldn't bend it, she could barely feel her footsteps because of how deep the sand was and it wasn't dirty enough so she was clean. Much to Katara's satisfaction. Zuko was looking at Kagome from out of the corner of his eye when Kagome turned towards him and glared. He flinched and looked away. Kagome started yelling at him and since no sound came out she look like an angry fish, causing the others to-even thought they didn't want to-laugh at her.

Kagome blushed hotly before quivering in anger. So they all found her predicament funny hunh? Okay. She got them. They better not fall asleep tonight. If she had her voice they would have heard her evil laughter and would have been concerned for there own safety. Kagome got up and let the hut slowly, a way she used in the past to symbolize that she would return shortly.

Kagome only made it half way outside of the hut before being barraged with an overwhelming sense of dread coming over her. She shuffled along on the sand of Ember Island…alone. She turned to see couples playing volleyball or sharing an ice-cream or laying against each other and Kagome looked on with a grief-stricken glance. She was alone again and no matter what she did, she was always alone.

And that's when it happened.

Something inside of her snapped. It felt like she was swimming in the beach and something pulled her down, deep down in to the blue depths of nothingness.

She was spiraling down, down, down.

Unbeknownst to her, Jet had followed her out of the hut in case something happened while she was out. Kagome started heading towards the sea and was walking on the water. She was out pretty far too when all of a sudden she fainted and started sinking. Snatching somebody's surfboard, Jet swam quickly out to where Kagome sank and dove straight down to catch her. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to reach her before running out of air. Finally after much struggle, Jet caught up to her and started dragging her back towards the surface.

Kagome began to slowly open her eyes to see who was saving her. She couldn't really tell but the aura was familiar. When they broke surface Kagome took a deep breath of air and felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. Turing swiftly she saw Katara standing on a block of ice glaring down at her. "What is wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill your self because of Zuko? He's not even worth the effort of you killing yourself." She yelled pulling Kagome out of the water. "You wouldn't understand but I wasn't trying to kill myself silly. I don't what happened okay?" Katara pulled her out of the water and dragged her back hut. "For now on Kagome is to be watched at all times. Is that clear?"

Kagome was about to interject but Katara glared at her and she shut her mouth.

She couldn't speak anyway

The rest of the day went by with any other incidents except for Sokka accidentally setting his clothes on fire.

Zuko was in a mental bind. Once **AGAIN **he managed to piss Kagome but this time not does she avoid like the plague but she can't speak. He'd he rather her insult him until she can't think else say then not say anything at all.

Then there fact that Tree hugger was always around.

The thought of them together made Zuko's skin crawl and itch.

No…he was really itchy. Zuko looked down his arms and saw sand-ticks all over his arms. "Ah!" he cried and started pulling them off. "What's wrong?" Suki asked. "Looks like he has little bugs all over his arms" Aang said walking over to Zuko to see if he could help. "You have to burn them off." Katara said with grin. Zuko glared at her then concentrated to heat up his skin. One by one they fell off and Zuko sighed with relief. He turned to look at Kagome who was turning away from him.

If he didn't know any better, he could swear that she looked disappointed.

Kagome got up and stretched. Katara jumped up and Kagome shook her head and started bending the sand to write: 'I'm going to bathe. Do you think I am going to drown in the hot spring?' "With you, I wouldn't be surprised." She said dragging her out the hut.

Kagome sighed as she turned over in the water. There was nothing like a bath in a hot spring while looking at the stars. She used to do it all the time in the Feudal Era. Sometimes she'd get so wrapped up in her thoughts and looking at the sky she would get out looking like a prune and would always have to sit Inuyasha or bash Miroku over the head when ever they tried to see if she was okay. Drying off and getting dressed Kagome walked out of the bath hut and ran into Jet.

"Spar with me. I know you have a sword on you. Think of it as a Rematch of the last time." He said tossing her weapon pouch at her. Smiling but slightly annoyed she asked: 'Now? I just got out of the bath.' he didn't say anything but he attacked her. Kagome dodged and grabbed the sai's she had stashed in they bag out.

Jet smirked and charged at her again with his hook swords. Kagome was wearing a modest blue night gown that stopped above her knees and black flat sandals. Kagome kicked off her shoes and attacked him.

This went on for the next hour. Each one not relenting on their attacks towards the other; they were now fighting at the beach line and a wave hit both of them knocking them down. Kagome got up and Jet tackled her. They looked up at each other and Jet couldn't resist it, it would be stupid.

So he kissed her.

Kagome was surprised at first of course but she leaned into the kiss after awhile.

When Jet finally pulled back from the kiss he looked back at Kagome whose eyes where half-lidded as if in a daze and smirked. "Jet…" she whispered. Then her eyes shot opened. "I can talk! Oh my gosh!? Just from a kiss too. Thank you!" and she tackled him down into the sand again to kiss him again. "You're a life saver. But now I have to take a second bath. See you later." And Kagome got up and walked off. "Yeah, later…" Jet said with a lazy smile. He watched her as she walked back to the bath house and smirked. There was no way in hell he was going to let that scarred up bastard hurt her **AGAIN** he'd make sure of it.

OWARI

* * *

Short I know. But I wanted to get something up.


	12. Angel Harmony

Hey PPLZ! Decided to update this fic as soona s possible! Busy now that I am I college. I turned 18 already and I am happy. WERE ARE ALL MY REVIEWERS GOING!!!?!? Only eight ppl?

* * *

Chp.12: Angel Concurrence- A filler chapter!

Kagome was half way back to the hut when she was pulled to side.

Looking up she was gazing into piercing amber eyes.

"Listen, I know you can't talk right now so this is the right time to get this of my chest. I am an insecure ass who doesn't know what he wants. I am selfish, I am tiresome, I am weak tempered and I am self hating. But, besides all that I know when I have something good. I am sorry I didn't tell you about Mai. She is a friend of my sisters and we hung around a lot. She just assumed she was my girlfriend. Even though I called her that when I was with Sokka I mean it. I don't love her. I'm not even sure I know what love is.

"I hurt my mother, my uncle and now I hurt you. I am sorry. I really am. Please, say something to me." Kagome looked at him blankly before deciding to put him out of his misery. "I can speak now by the way thanks to Jet. Your little speech was cute. How long did it take for you to come up with it? 10-15 minutes? I've heard it all before. I've been hurt some many times it's ridiculous. If it wasn't for the fact that I was forced to remain here I would have left a long time ago.

"I forgave you for hurting me the first time, but now…I am not sure. You are forgiven but I will never forget. Goodbye Zuko. And happy birthday." And with that she took to the skies her wings glowing in the moonlight.

As Zuko watched her go he couldn't help but reminisce on how they first met.

Wait? She remembered his birthday. Reflecting back to the day he told her he remembered her smile and what she told him before she stormed away:

"_**So you don't need anyone. That's probably why you're still traveling around trying to catch someone who is untouchable. Zuko you are like a fox trying to get the grapes of a high vine. **_

"_**You try and try but because of your greediness and selfishness you never obtain what you want. As for what I would be to you I have to say that I would have been your friend. Someone you can depend on but you want to wall up in despair. See if I care!" **_

She did care and she kept caring but he messed up. Really bad. And some how, the pain he felt that day when she stormed off struck him except it was ten times as bad. He had to do something for her. He tried to reminisce more about what they talked about that night when it popped into his head.

"_**Really?! My birthday is the 10**__**th**__** ironic hunh?"**_

**

* * *

**

The gang was scared. Why? Because Kagome was grinning with such an even look in her eyes; Sokka was making fun of her for being mute and while everyone was laughing. Kagome was taking it in with a happy face. "Why is she smiling? People that are teased aren't supposed to be smiling."

"I'm smiling because I am about to kill each and every one of you." They all paled as Kagome unsheathed the Tessaiga and Jet paled even more. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

* * *

Zuko was sitting on the beach listening to the commotion with a half hearted smile on his face. "You did it again." He looked up to see the fox eared woman and the Kagome look alike from her dreams glaring at him. "You hurt are Kagome. I should kill you right were you are sitting you inadequate piece of shit!" yelled the fox shooting a ball of green fire at him that scorched the sand all around him.

"I ought to put an Arrow right through your black heart but that would go against my practices." The Kagome look alike said shooting an arrow right between his legs missing him by mere centimeters. "You two, need to back off." They turned to see a tall elegant man with long silver hair and smoky green eyes that appeared behind the Kagome look alike. "Heidi-kun…" The fox murmured. "Time to go ladies." Then another man, tiger looking, standing behind the fox. "Crap. It was Midoriko's idea!" the fox yelled. Midoriko shrunk back, appalled by such an idea. "You told me Kagome was in danger!"

As the two bickered, the tiger came closer to Zuko and whistled. "They would have been calling you Zuko the dickless prince if Midoriko was serious about shooting you. Are your religified (my word!!^_^) son?" he asked, a pipe appearing out of no where. Zuko shook his head no. "Then I advise you to take up Shinto or become a Buddhist because if you don't respect any of us, one of them—he pointed to the bickering women—will come and kill you. Son why are putting Kagome through so much. She had enough of that when she was alive, and dead, and now she's alive again? She deserves love.

"And I am seirous when I say this, if you continue to hurt her, be glad if Midoriko puts you out of your misery because if Hideki over their kills you, he'll banish your soul to hell, kill you again, then put your spirit in limbo, kill you again, bring you back to life, kill you again and make you feel the pain over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again until he finally kills you off for good and forever."

Zuko paled and he looked as if he was going to faint at any second.

Hideki turned towards Zuko and made a crushing motion and Zuko began to choke. "Listen here you self competent little prick. IF you hurt my daughter one more time, whether if it's a slap, a prick, or make her cry for ANY REASON EVEN A JOYOUS ONE I WILL KILL YOU." And then he loosened his hands and the others tsked, tossed him a 'you were warned' look and vanished.

"That was her father?" he murmured before passing out.

* * *

Kagome was in a singing mood. They had stopped in a village that was having another contest like at Seoul and she was siked. She really wanted to sing again. Zuko had told the others about his encounter with her guardians and she laughed merrily at him (as did Katara and Toph). Toph showed Kagome how she could metal bend and had her teach it to her. "I'm gonna sing! I'm gonna sing!" Kagome said while waiting for her turn to go up.

Patiently, Kagome rocked on the balls of her feet until her name was called.

Running onto the stage Kagome grabbed the mic and cued the music. The violin player started to play and Kagome opened her mouth to sing:

(Sonic Boom by Maaya Sakamoto)

_oboeteiru  
hi no hikari de kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo  
mirai nante atarimae ni kuru mono dato omotte ita  
_

While she was singing birds fly from the tress in the distance and circled the air before landing on the stage._  
_

_suki na hito to zutto issho ni itai  
sonna tanjun na yume wo kanaerarezu ni bokura wa koko de hanarete shimau no  
_

People were swaying and hugging the people close by to them. It sounded like a tragic love song and it was so very beautiful

_hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e  
kono mama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni  
kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru  
omoi wo katachi ni kaerun da_

Katara grabbed a hold of Aang's hand and he blushed nearly 100 shades of pink.

Sokka and Suki where cuddling on a rock near by the stage and Zuko and Jet were forced to sit at a Pai-sho table in order to be able to listen.

"Listen, you're not going to have her. You lost out, you goofed, messed up, screwed up, and that's your problem. As for me, I didn't. I never hurt her, I like her, hell might even love her so you should just give it up."

_soba ni ite mo kizukenakute ima ni natte wakatta koto  
moshikashitara ano koro yori boku wa kimi no chikaku ni iru  
_

Jet smirked as the expression on Zuko's face darkend by each word he spoke. "I won't let you take her from me."

_chikara makase ni tada dakishimetatte mamoru koto wa dekinakute  
boku wa daiji na mono wo ikutsumo kowashite kita kedo_

"That's not up for you to decide." Jet said with a victorious gleam in his eyes. They were both watching her as the birds rattled the blossoms in the tree causing the blossoms in them to fall all around her making her look majestic.

_hashire ima jiyuu ni naru boku no ishiki  
todoke genshoku no hane ni notte maiagare  
kitto maniau saihate no mukou de kanarazu aerun da_

"You're right. It's Kagome's choice. So let her decided. And at this rate, it's not you."

_hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e  
kono mama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni  
kotae wa zutto kimatteta  
bokutachi wa shitteita  
omoi wo katachi ni kaerun da  
bokura wa sore wo mirai to yobun da_

Zuko shot up from the table and attacked Jet but he dodged at the right time.

"You have lucked out my friend." And with that Kagome bowed to the cheering crowd.

"Before she leaves the stage, someone has put in a special request!" Kagome looked around blankly before all of the gang clamored on stage and started singing happy birthday to her. Kagome's eyes misted over as they continued the song and brought out a cake. "I can't believe you guys remembered my birthday! I don't even remembered telling you guys when it was!" and she started bawling while hugging Toph and Aang in a death grip.

This would end up being there last day of peace before the great battle.

* * *

Short? No kidding! Sorry but I am just trying to get this up quick! I won't be near a computer for a good minute so that's why.


	13. Angel Concurrence

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated this fic in like forever. My whoops, I kind of forgot about it. I WAS pissed over the week becaue I saw the previews for the Avatar movie.

Yeah, let's not go back and opened fresh wounds.

* * *

Chapter 12: Kago no naka no tori wa (The bird in the Cage)

* * *

Kagome was getting more pissed by the second.

"Okay guys, look I don't know what happened last night, but could you STOP TREATING ME LIKE I AM MADE OF GLASS!" she yelled blasting Ang away from her with a gust of air.

No she really didn't know what happned last night.

After celebrating her birthday more at there campsite, they all went to sleep.

And had the same dream.

* * *

_It was all foggy. Slowly, the halls of the Oasis began to take shape and one by one the team began appearing. "Jet? What are we doing back at the Oasis?" Katara asked. Jet shrugged and did the same as Suki, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Ang appeared._

_"Are we seriously having the same exact dream? Is this even possible?" Zuko asked._

_"It is you arrogant fool. Be seated." A deep voice boomed from down the hall._

_The group sat and instantly realized that there were chairs beneath them._

_Four figures appeared suddenly before them and Zuko recognized them instantly._

_"I am Midoriko, first Soul of the Shikon no Tama." The Kagome look alike said._

_"Hideki, Second soul." His silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his blazing red eyes did nothing to make the group to believe he was a kindred soul._

_"Kousuke, third soul." The man with the tiger eyes and tail said._

_"And I am Hatoko. Fourth soul. We are Kagome's protectors and we come bearing news." The fox eared woman said._

_"The comet draws near and it is time for you to know. The comet will merge with Kagome draining her of all her powers. That is how the comet gets it's powers. There cannot be two people on earth that can harness all four bending techniques. When this happens…Kagome may die."_

_"What!?" Jet yelled spring to his feet._

_"You see, when the Comet merges with her, she will slowly be burnt to death, no longer strong enough to save herself. She won't feel it but will slowly fade away and return to Heaven." Midoriko said._

_"We were hoping that she would fall in love here on earth. You see, after merging, the person loses all emotions and will to live. If that person fell in love however, she could fight the darkness and escape the binds of the comet." Hideki said._

_"Inside that comet are damned souls that want nothing more then the world's destruction. Only a celestial can stop it. We thought you would be the ones to stop it, but we were wrong. ONE of you failed each time he had a chance to woo her. A royal jack off really. I mean yeah, the girls wanted Zuko to win her but personally we, the men, were shooting for Jet that seems to be winning." He said shaking his head._

_"Would you like to see how Kagome died?"_

_The gang, with the exception of Toph, nodded. Instantly the room faded to darkness and they were standing in the middle of a battlefield._

_"I can feel it. There is a great battle being fought." Toph said._

_"Yes. The fight for the Shikon no tama, was a terrible one. Look." Kousuke said pointing._

_As they watched the fight, information about Kagome's life slowly filled there minds. The pain and heartache she went through, her death, her family from both the past and future. Katara and Suki were crying by the time Kagome smiled and faded away._

_"Is that how she really died. So willingly?" Ang whispered. She truly was something else. She fought and DIED for what she believed in. She was willing to sacrifice her self to protect others._

_"Yes. She is a horribly unselfish person. And some how, she managed to pull the attention of two men from your group. At first, we were worried about you Jet, for you reminded us of Kouga. But the fact that you kissed, about 3 or so times, you're more like Inuyasha. Zuko, we are not sure anymore. We know that Kagome harbored feeling for you but each time you hurt her, like Inuyasha ." Midoriko said with a sigh._

_"It is all up to you. Will she live, will she die? Who will be there when she opens her eyes? She cannot have both of you." Hatoko said, as the dream began to fade._

_"Wait! How can we save Kagome from the comet if she is merged with it, it would be impossible to know exactly what to do!" Zuko yelled before the dream faded._

_"When the time comes. You will know." Kousuke's booming voice echoed in his ears._

* * *

They didn't want to tell Kagome that they knew what was going to happen but at the same time the were treating her like a china doll.

"Hey Kagome, look, were sorry okay. We didn't mean for it to look like we were treating you differently."

"Which we are." Sokka said.

Katara glared at him but turned towards Kagome who had a look of understanding in her eyes. "Guys, I was behind you the entire dream. My mission did require dream hopping and when I noticed that all of you were breathing in the same way, I had a feeling it had to do with my family.

"I know about my destiny. I just wished it could be differently." Kagome sighed and stood up. "I also know that sometimes the spirits blocked a memory so I can forgive Zuko. I have seen Mai before and yet I asked who she was when we watched the play. Weird, I noticed that but kept it to myself. The time to fuse with comet is tomorrow.

"We all have things we would like to do in case the future is not promised to us. Use this time wisely to train and say goodbye. I will see you guys later." And Kagome left. The others looked at each other warily before parting ways.

* * *

Kagome was trying to meditate when something started tickling her. At first, she tried to ignore it but after a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see Jet tickling her with his infamous twig.

"You really need to develop a new hobby."

"No. I actually think this one is worth keeping. I tried surfing but I don't have much balance for it." Kagome looked at him before snorting. "You always know how to break me down hunh?"

"I wish. If I truly did, I would be on your mind right now and not that prince."

Kagome sighed. "It's not that easy. But you are on my mind trust me. Jet?" thinking that he was ignoring her she turned and crashed right into his lips. Instead of pulling away Kagome felt herself melt, she felt herself slipping away under the warmth of his kiss.

Kagome moaned as Jet laid her down on the soft ground.

"I want to be on your mind more than him. Kagome I really do love you. I might not be able to afford to buy you things like he can, and I can't promise you a live of luxury, but I don't want you to die. You haven't even given me a chance to show you all of me, and you're trying to up and leave me."

Kagome whimpered and pulled him close. The way he said it, that she was trying to leave him made her tear up.

She didn't want to die, but..

"Jet. I don't want to die, but I refuse to falsely love someone just to stay alive."

"Why not, why can't you do that and then try me out?"

"What are you a used car sales man?"

"A what?" he asked confused.

"Jet, I don't do that. That would be horrible. I would be living a lie and that can cause more trouble. These feelings I have for you, I know its love but I cannot love two people and expect everything to work out for the better.

"The fates of love will guide you to me if you are right for me. "

"and if I am not?"

"Then goodbye." She said and faded from his arms.

Jet slammed his fist angrily on the ground tears forming in his eyes. He never felt so useless. Not since his parents were killed.

* * *

Kagome knew the next person to see her would be Zuko.

"I knew you would be coming to se me next. I know what you have to say Zuko. Yes, it is coincidental that all those "Incident kept happening when ever we got to close. I know Hideki better then the other spirits and I know that he has something to do with it. But they weren't spells or magic used at all. No illusions. That was all you.

"You could have stopped yourself. You are a very selfish person. And yet..." Zuko walked around her and saw that she was trying to hold back her tears. "I fell so hard for you. So hard, so fast. I guess this is what I get right? The one time I try to be selfish it bites me right back in the ass one hundred fold."

"Just answer me this question. Do you love me." She asked.

"I do." Kagome looked at him and he grabbed her hand.

"All I seem to do is hurt you. Every since Ba sing se I can't seem to make it up to you. I don't want you to die. I would rather you end up with the tree hugger before I see you fade from my life completely. I am not perfect. I am chipped and scarred all over but you still cared for me.

"I can't tell you why it takes me to nearly lose everything before I realize how much I need it but it does."

Kagome nodded and pulled him in for hug.

She had this gut feeling that everything was going to be just like with Kouga and Inuyasha, she only hopped the fates would chose her path correctly this time.

Because she knew that her heart was going to leave her devastated.

* * *

Okay, wrapped that up in a nut shell, last chapter is longer and final.

There will be two alternate endings after that.

Thanks for still reading guys.


	14. AN

Hey everyone. As you know, I HAVE NEVER posted an A/N in all my days, but this one, I just had too. I got a PM by one of the people on this site, and a very mean anonymous review on two of my other stories, and no I just have the passion to update certain stories anymore.

With that said, I would like to apologize for my crappy writing, especailly since when I first started writing I was only 11 years old and in the 6th grade….i would like to apologize to all my fans and supporters who stood by me and urged me to keep writing after my boyfriend died a couple of years ago. I would like to thank all of you with the bottom of my heart.

I would also like to apologize for my shitty writing.

For now, I will just be reading other people fics and updating at least two stories, my yugioh-inu x-over and my naruto-inu x-over. The others will be deleted and maybe restarted/revised with thin at least a year.

My feeling were not taken into consideration when these two people wrote that horrible PM/Review, and it completely stripped me of my confidence. So, witht that said.

I bid you good day, and thank you for supporting me so much. I'm not quitting (even though I really want) I'm just taking a long hiatus…

Love always,

Shiori Yume

Shiroi Hana

Shiori Hana, The Lady Kazekage

Shiori Abarai Sohma


	15. End of the Angel

Dear Fanfiction world...........

I'M BACK!

I got my netbook and i got over my bout of depression so i am back and stronger than ever. I am going to finish all of my stories, write new ones, and even revise the ones that don't look so great right now! So, here we go loves. '

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT!

SPECIAL THANKS TOO!: PASSIONATE CROW RAT, BOOKWORM182 AND MIDNIGHTFAIRIE57 WHO SENT ME PMS OF ENCOURAGEMENT. I WISH I KNEW HAT FICS YA'LL READ SO I COULD UPDATE THOSE FIRST :D

* * *

Chapter 14: Itoshihito (beloved one)

Kagome was meditating in the middle of an open clearing.

The wild flowers were dancing softly with the wind and the trees where swaying softly. Kagome could feel the evil radiating from the fire nation as they prepared for their mass invasion. "Kagome?" Kagome turned to see Toph and Katara standing behind her.

The group had split into pairs, but Kagome wanted the girls to stay behind for a while longer. Jet and Zuko went ahead to the secret hiding place of the lotus 'something' and Aang managed to vanish. Kagome was able to slightly feel his aura, but only enough to know if he was alright, not enough to track him down.

"Won't you two join me before you depart?" Kagome asked, feeling her throat tighten. The two of them nodded and joined her on the grass. The three of them were very silent until Kagome broke it by saying, "I really don't want to die again…dying isn't as easy as it looks." Kagome said with an awkward chuckle.

How could dying not look easy if you were going to be burned to death?

Toph snickered, but it lacked the normal gruffness.

"Kagome, why don't you just choose one of them and live, instead of dying again." Katara asked.

"Then I would be breaking someone's heart. You saw what I went through with Kouga and Inuyasha through a flashback. Kouga loved me to death, he promised the world, and he showed up to save me and helped me in so many ways. I wasn't interested but after a year of harassment, I started looking for the encounters, and daily bouquets of wild flowers he would give me. Inuyasha was my first love; he was my protector, and friend, and yet no matter how much I loved him, time and time again he managed to hurt me in so many ways.

"But who did I continue to love, Inuyasha. And look where that got me? I managed to break the heart of one of my closest friends/love interest, and didn't end up with my Prince Charming. I figure that the main reason my love life never works is simply because I an m selfish." Kagome said chuckling darkly.

"Kagome you're the furthest thing from selfish." Katara said honestly.

Kagome looked at her and sighed. "No I was selfish. I should have tried and work things out with someone who loved me, but I stubbornly stuck with my first love. If I didn't try and force my love on Inuyasha, maybe we could have been better friends. Instead, since I wanted a romantic ending between the two of us, I caused him to choose between two people he cared about. I was jealous each time he snuck away to be with Kikyo, and I would get mad every time he pointed out my weakness.

"I should have been training. Instead, i have been improving myself on both sides of the well, but instead I was floating around, purifying jewel shards and trailing behind my beloved…I should have left well enough alone. Now I'm doing the same thing between Zuko and Jet. Jet reminds me a lot of Kouga, except there was instant attraction when we first met. With Zuko, the Inuyasha in this world, my attraction towards him didn't evolve until the time I ran into on the oasis."

Toph stayed quiet and Katara waited patiently for her friend to continue. "Zuko hurt me so many times. Burning my wings, the girlfriend incident, lying, hurting Aang…and Jet, he redeemed himself after trying to harm all of those people, just like Kouga did after attacking all those humans. How can I pick one over the other? It wouldn't be fair to the other person and it would be fair to the part of me that has attraction towards the other. This must be how Inuyasha felt back them." Kagome said biting her lips and looking up at the sky. With the way the moon was positioned she could tell that she didn't have but an hour left.

"I don't think this is how Inuyasha should have felt." Toph said. Kagome looked down at the blind girl and asked her to continue. "It's obvious who he should have chosen. You never fell for Naraku's tricks when he tried to separate the two of you. You never tried to kill Inuyasha on your own sheer will, you never abandoned him, you wanted to be his friend even when others did not, you excepted him for what he was and you are…were alive. Kikyo did all of those things and was not the last thing." Toph said ticking each reason off with her fingers.

"Plus, you and Kikyo look nothing alike…at all. There is no way someone could have you confused." Toph added.

"Toph, what are you talking about, you can't see." Katara said. "When we were in that dreamscape, I could feel the battle, but I could see everything else in my mind." Kagome nodded and stretched.

"Kagome, do you know what you're going to do?" Kagome nodded, got up and walked away from the girls.

* * *

Zuko was sitting in front of his slumbering Grandfather, who was snoring without a care in the world.

He managed to sever the tie between the two of them by turning his back on him. He should have fought Azula that day in Ba Sing Se, he should have protected Kagome and left with her instead of burning her. He had every opportunity to change his ways and each time he pushed them aside.

Stepping outside of the tent, he saw Jet polishing his hook swords on a distant stump. As much as he hated it, the two of them had to talk.

"Burnt Salamander" Jet said in greeting when he felt the brooding Prince come over to him. Jet was already pissed that Kagome was fighting off his affections, but something told him that he would never see Kagome again. No more stolen kisses or ridiculously bright smiles for him. He knew that she would pick the Prince.

As small part of him wanted to believe she wouldn't. But what could he give her that the Prince could not?

As annoying as the whiny prince was, he had money, stability, he had gateways and opportunities that he could never offer her or any children she would have. All he had was his tree house, what was left of his crew, and his swords.

Jet gritted his teeth at the thought of his short comings. Kagome wasn't a shallow girl, but he would hate for her to end up daydreaming about what she could've had instead of being with him.

Zuko was looking over the tick ridden, mangy hair looking cretin that became his rival since the tea shop incident so many months ago. Jet was able to get to levels with Kagome that he could only dream about reaching. How many times did the rip off Robin kiss the beautiful celestial? How many jokes they shared and how many times did he save her.

Zuko had a feeling that he lost all of his chances with the girl. Yes, he had money, plenty of money, he had all kinds of gateways for her, and he could give her the world if she asked him to. Foods and jewelry, clothing and maids. Dancers and art from all parts of the four nations...

But Kagome was a simple girl. Yes, she wore lavish outfits, but she made them all herself. She wasn't a shallow woman, how craved worldly goods. Were he could get her the biggest bouquet of Moon lilies that would make her grin, Jet would bring her a simple bouquet of wild flowers and she would cherish them as if he gave her a fricking diamond the size of her wings.

Simple things made her happy. She would adapt to living in the palace, but she would soon crave company and freedom. She would daydream about the traveling she did with Aang and the freedom she could have living in the forest with Jet. She would tire of being courteous to the ladies of court, she would tire of his company, and she would tire of the industrious Fire Nation skies and smells, and long for the warmth the sun seem to shine on the Earth Kingdom.

"Tree Hugger." Zuko finally said, plopping on the stump directly in front of him. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing I want to talk to you about. Kagome is going to choose you because she is in love with you. Why else would she forgive the bastard that nearly killed her charge, and burnt her wings? Or why else would she forgive the jerk that was trying to two time her with another girl?"

Zuko was about to swing on the idiot. "She's not going to choose me. I hurt her to many times. She's going to go with someone that makes her smile and laugh; I wasn't able to put many smiles on her face. I am too cold to even have a warm girl like that."

"Why are we arguing? Even if she chooses one of us, it's ultimately the Gods decision whether or not if her choice is right." And with hat, she stood up and walked away from the prince.

* * *

Kagome hugged Katara and Toph goodbye and teleported them to where the others would be.

Kagome was able to fully feel Aang's aura as he slowly made his way back to the mainland. Kagome smiled as the first rays of morning came over the horizon. Kagome felt herself lifting of the ground, her wings shot out from her back and started to glow the higher rose.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body and curled into fetal position. Her wings curled around her body and a bright orb surrounded her body.

A red blur was shooting towards her at an alarming rate, and when it hit, the orb combined with the comet and continued on its path.

* * *

Zuko and the others were saying their goodbyes. It was decided that Zuko and Katara were going to face Azula together. Katara was going with Zuko with malice in her heart. Yes, she was going to support Zuko, just like when he helped her out, but with the new situation with Kagome, and the fact that she might lose her older sister/best friend made her angry towards the prince.

As the two of them rode the palace, Katara remained silent, and Zuko had no objections. It did bother him, that she had nothing to say, but it was better her using words against them. The young water bending master had a very good way with words.

When the two of them made it to the palace, the saw a bright red orb in the sky drift past them. "It's Kagome." Katara exclaimed. Zuko nodded. He could feel his powers rising. The two of them were about to enter, when they heard a chilling melody enter their ears.

_**sora tooi sora  
tsubuyaita koe  
anata no yume wa ima  
hoshi no sharin wo mawasu**_

Katara felt Goosebumps rise on her skin. It was an eerie song, and she couldn't help but worry about her friend. Zuko rushed in, he was ready to fight Azula in order to get back to Kagome, and there was too much going on.

* * *

Toph, Suki, Jet, and Sokka were taking down as many of the ships as they could. Jet took down at least 10 of them on his own. Suki never seen someone so determined and so into what they were doing. With the three of them, they were only able to take down ships.

Jet was in his own world. The fire nation scum were harming the earth with no mercy. A good portion of the Earth kingdoms forest was gone. Water in the seas was contaminated and the animals were running for the hills. Jet knocked out one of the guards and glanced out of the window of the ship. Jet saw the comet heading towards him and could hear the voice of his beloved coming from inside of it.

_**watashi itsumo doko ni mo inai  
sou kanjite'ta  
sono hitomi shiru made wa**_

Jet felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. The song was too eerie for his taste. He preferred the songs she used to sing when they were travelling. He wanted to hear her sing the happy tunes from before. He couldn't stand to hear the hauntingly beautiful voice he could hear now. He only hoped Aang would arrive soon.

_**mune no katasumi  
kaketa tsuki ga hitotsu aru dake  
demo donna ni hosoi michi mo  
terasu you ni hikaru**_

He didn't have to wait very long to see the bald headed nomad enter the area.

* * *

Aang was scared. The fire lord had been attacking him for way over then an hour. Aang felt all of his past resolves slipping away. Kagome's song was also a major distraction.

_**sotto hoshi-tachi ga  
yubisashite-iru  
anata no yuku saki wa  
suishou no mori ni naru**_

watashi itsuka kono te no hira de  
anata no koto  
subete kara mamoritai

And that's when it happened. The hard rock comet was getting smaller. The fire around it was growing brighter. This was when the comet was supposed to be burning Kagome alive, but he could still feel her aura. It wasn't changing at all. She was fine. The rock around her body started to crumble just as the song seemed to end.

_**atatakai yoru  
mada chiisa na tsuki no sumu ie  
demo anata ga nemuru toki wa  
yasashii akari tomosu no**_

mune no katasumi  
kaketa tsuki ga hitotsu aru dake  
demo donna ni hosoi michi mo  
terasu you ni hikaru

Suspended in the air was Kagome. Her winds were no longer the glowing white wings from before. Instead, her wings were a dark raven color. Her skin was paler, and her eyes were completely blank. Aang was getting ready to call out to her when he noticed there was something off about her aura.

It was as if all of Kagome wasn't even there. There was no trace of her aura.

Aang looked back up at the sky and saw a bright blue star shining behind the figure.

"Kagome!"

The soulless figure looked down at him and then ignored him from then on.

Fire Lord Ozai felt the affect of the comets powers wearing off as the young Avatar stood over him. A great power surged from the two beings causing the Star to shine brighter. When the light faded, Fire lord Ozai realized something was amiss. "What did you do to me?" he asked.

Before Aang could answer, Kagome's soulless body descended to the ground and stood by Aang. "He took away all of your fire bending powers. People like you who would do something so devastatingly horrible to the earth, for such selfish reasons, do not deserve to have such powers." Aang felt a chill go down his spine. Kagome's voice was completely void of emotion. It was hallow and cold.

The fire Lord passed out and Aang sighed.

"Avatar Aang."

Aang turned around to see the beautiful face of Kagome's Ancestress behind him. "Midoriko-sama." He said bowing, the way he seen Kagome do it.

"Avatar Aang. I'm afraid that something went wrong with the merging. I cannot explain what but something ripped the soul from her body, so instead of merging with her entire being, only her soul merged. Right now, we are stuck with this lifeless form of Kagome. That star up there can only be touched by the willing hearts of lovers.

"I can only pray that your two young friends will be able to penetrate the force of the barrier. If not, then Kagome's soul will descend to the heavens and her body will deteriorate."

Aang felt his head begin to throb.

* * *

It was the coronation of the soon to be Fire Lord. Aang was busy mediating. Unlike the rest of the group, only he was able to contact their lost friend. People in the many nations began to praise and worship the star. Some people were blessed after wishing on the star.

Midoriko told them that only Jet or Zuko would be able to put Kagome back into her body, and if they did not do it by tonight, Kagome would leave them forever, and would not be able to return to them.

Zuko walked over to the worried monk and they exchanged brief words. The girls were none too pleased with the events. They only wanted their friend back.

Jet was back with the girls trying to keep them from killing the Soon to be Fire Lord.

* * *

WARNING, LIKE CERTAIN VIDEO GAMES, THIS IS THE BAD ENDING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BAD ENDINGS DO NOT READ. ZUKOS WILL BE POSTED NEXT WEEK AND JETS TWO DAY AFTER THAT! I REPEAT! BAD ENDING.

* * *

Zuko and Jet were both dressed in fresh white robes in the middle of the oasis. Kagome's lifeless body was laid on top of a polished marble altar. The star of Kagome's soul was getting dim, but it was as if it was trying to hold on longer.

Jet couldn't bear to see Kagome the way she was right now. There had to be something hat could be done. He didn't care who she would choose. He would be happy if she was able to stay on earth period. He didn't want her to go. Not like this. If anything, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life watching her from afar. She didn't deserve to have her second life ripped from her.

Zuko leaned forward and brushed the hair from Kagome's eyes. Her body finally collapsed after the rest of them caught up to Aang. Without a soul her body could not function.

Aang took a deep breath and started to meditate.

It wouldn't take long before Aang was able to learn the answer.

Before he could even speak, the star in the sky grew brighter and started to move from its position. The star was drifting back down to Kagome's body and it was hovering above it. A bright white flash filled the room and Zuko and Jet were the only ones in the clearing.

There were two doors in front of the both of them.

They could hear Kagome singing from behind one of them but could not decipher which one she was behind.

"And that is your answer."

They turn around to see a Man with a long staff standing behind them.

"Neither of you are destined to be with her. I am sorry, but she will have to return to the heavens, and your memory of her will be erased."

Jet and Zuko's eyes burned with rage.

"Why! If she is going to leave us forever, can we not have something to remember her by, the memoires the both of us have of her would suffices." Zuko yelled.

"No. That is the decree of Kama-sama. I am only a humble messenger. Wake up now. For this will be the last time you will see her." And the doors faded away.

Jet was the first of the two to wake up.

They were back in the battle scarred field when he could hear music playing. It was beautiful. People from all over the four nations watched in amazement at the figure that stood alone in the middle of the burnt earth.

People in their respected nations could hear the beautiful music and felt at ease.

Jet grew closer and saw that it was Kagome standing in the middle of field holding a long silver staff in her hands. There was a mark on her forehead, a pink orb with an arrow going through it, and it was glowing.

"My friends, and cherished people, I leave you with my finals act as a celestial. I will perform the final sending. Everyone, please say goodbye to your loved ones for the last time, they will finally be able to rest in peace. Let this war remind you all of what is most important. Peace. Let not the greed in your heart cause the pain of someone else's. Love each other. Do not demoralize someone for their social class or upbringing. Care for this world. This is the only world you have. No good comes from a war fought for power.

"Avatar Aang. It was a pleasure training you and being your friend. Please, protect this world from all the evils it may be afflicted by. This is your job until the day you die. Sokka, make an honest woman of Suki. Yue has extended her blessing on the two of you. Katara, Haru loves you. He will always love you until the two of you part in death. Treasure him; he really is one of a kind. Toph. I extend my parting gift to you as well. Aang is like no other, tell him how you truly feel.

"Hakouda-san. Iroh-san. I cherish the both of you. I felt nothing but paternal vibes from you and I loved every moment we shard. You two were my father and grandfather of this world. I will miss you very much."

Finally she turned to both Jet and Zuko.

"To the both of you, I am sorry. I could not choose between the two of you. I refused to pick one over the other. I didn't want to hurt one of you in the end. I wish I had more time to sort out my feelings but I know that time is granted to no man, and it is only extended slightly to my kind. Jet, thank you for always pulling me from the darkness of my heart. You were my rock. I depended on your strength many times. You are very special to me."

"If I am so special to you, then why didn't you choose me? I would have been happier if you would have chose Zuko instead of neither of us. That way I could always be near you." Kagome smiled at the emotion that was in his voice.

Jet truly did love her. Kagome walked over to him and kissed him goodbye. Jet forced his mind to imprint the taste of honey and vanilla in his mind. He'd be damned if that was something he would remember about her.

Tear filled her eyes as she pulled away turned towards Zuko who already had silent tears running down his face.

"You were such a jerk to me. You hurt me many times and yet I tried to make excuses for you. Your main problem was that you didn't know where your heart was. In anything. You made slow progress and I was so proud of you. I started to fall for you... My parting gift to you…" Kagome leaned down and kissed him. Zuko could feel warm energy rap around him and then it died. His mind imprinted the memory of Kagome's soft and narrow lips.

When she pulled away she touched is face and Kagome could feel her fingers brush across his eye lids…wait. Zuko touched his face and didn't feel the scar that marked him for years.

"The cause of your pain is gone. Time to start a new life for yourself. Your destiny is just beginning." She pulled away and went towards Toph and touched her eyes and then returned the middle of the field.

"Kagome…"

Kagome turned to see Aang standing next to her. "Who was the soul you were to put to rest?"

"Took me the longest to figure out but it was Avatar Roku's soul. He was more of a nuisance then guidance to you." She said with a small smile. Pulling out a small whistle she blew softly into it and one by one, little orbs of light lifted from the ground.

Kagome stretched out her staff and began to dance.

The music grew louder, and they could hear a voice singing:

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
oyoida kokoro  
kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
hazunda koe._

Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
furueta kokoro  
hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
yawarakai namida.

Suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka.

Sono mune  
karada azuke  
yoi ni magire  
yumemiru.

Kaze wa tomari kotoba wa  
yasashii maboroshi  
kumo wa yabure ashita wa  
tooku no koe.

Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
nagareta kokoro  
hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
kakusenai namida.

Suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka.

Sono kao  
sotto furete  
asa ni tokeru….

They were entranced by her dance. People waved goodbye as they saw the orbs slowly shape into their loved ones, but froze when they realized that song changed. Kagome's wings shot out and she ascended to the sky. A bright light circled her and she threw the staff in to the ground.

The orb in the middle of the staff shinned brightly reacting to the light waving off of Kagome. Then Kagome began to sing with the changed music. People began to openly weep at the melancholy sound of the music but it was as if Kagome was singing them the true meaning of the song. They both realized that no one else could understand the words to the song but the two of them:

_It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused  
Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born  
I always want to see you right away_

I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?  
Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart  
Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow

Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough  
This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you  
We still have to see off the white dawn

Why was I able to run across someone this important?  
Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness  
Farewell, solitaire

Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you

Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you  
I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you

And that's when the realized that not only was the field glowing, but the souls that ascended to the heavens slowly drifted back down to earth and materialized before people. The feathers of Kagome's wings shot around and everywhere they landed vegetation sprang forth.

Zuko and Jet saw a blue orb materialize in front of Katara and smiled.

Katara was confused. Who was this orb? Her mother passed a long time ago. She couldn't still be on earth, but as the orb began to take shape, tears welled up in her eyes. Her mother beautiful smile was the first thing she recognized. "Mother!" Katara cried, burying her face into her mother's neck and weeping. Hakouda and Sokka walked up to the weeping women and hugged them.

Toph turned towards and Aang and he realized instantly that she was different. Her eyes were now the palest blue he had ever seen. They also twinkled with mischief. "I can see." She whispered looking at everything around her. Aang was about to say something when her felt something wrong with Kagome.

She wasn't using her spiritual energy to do her sending and last duties.

She was using her life force.

People were rejoicing and watching as the beautiful young angel slowly fell towards the contaminated water.

"Goodbye…"

Jet and Zuko rushed towards the water but a bright flash threw them back.

The water glowed a bright pink color before it returned to the vibrant blue it ones was with an extra shine to it. The lingering contamination in the air was cleansed and the sky returned to its glorious night time color.

Jet and Zuko fell to their knees in front of the water. They heard the Avatar shout and that caused them to run towards her.

She dispersed the very last bit of her life force by bring everyone who perished from the war back to life.

The Avatar gang was openly weeping for their lost friend.

They knew that they were never going to see her again.

* * *

Five years later

"Come on Katara, push! You can do this."

"No I can't! I'm a quitter, I quit. Please, push that thing back up, we'll try again tomorrow."

"What the hell are you talking about Princess? You can't PUSH a baby back up after its half way down. It's like trying to do that in the bathroom when you're taking…" the rest of that sentence was muffled.

Katara glanced around the room. Her mother and Suki were by her side, trying to comfort her. Toph was glaring at the bushy haired girl that was holding her mouth. Smeller bee, or as they had learned from jet, Xi Min, moved in with Toph along with Aang and Long shot, Tao Ren. Turn out; Long shots father was the psychotic general they met many years ago.

No wonder he ran away.

Outside in the hall, Haru could be seen pacing back and forth. "Please calm down. You're making me dizzy." Aang said shaking his head.

"I don't know Aang. Twins! She's having quadruplets. I know we have been praying for children for three years but this is a little too much!" A little girl giggled and pointed at Haru. "Look Baba! Uncle Haru is dancing." Aang smiled down at his daughter. 17 years old, and a father. She was the spitting image of her mother, but she could not earth bend. She was a natural Air bender. They had another one baking in the over, a little boy Toph wanted to name Shippo. He had no arguments there.

The little tugged at his pants and her let her run over to where another bunch of children were playing.

Sokka and Suki already had five children, two sets of twin boys named Ginta, Hakkaku, Kouga and Miroku, then a daughter that was the same age as his daughter Midoriko. Hatoko was almost the spitting image of Sokka, except she had her mother's delicate features, and also had her dark auburn hair.

Surprisingly enough, Hakouda and Kaoru (Katara's mother) had another child. She was an even tinier version of Katara. She was a little jewel. They named her Ayame.

Smeller bee, Xi Min, had two children. Sango and little Kohaku.

Everyone was having children, left and right. For some reason, he had a feeling that there was no mere coincidence that these children were given these names. It was as if something or someone were speaking these names for them.

Finally, Kaoru came out and smiled.

"Congratulations Haru! You are the father of four precious little girls. Everyone come one."

Everyone bustled into the room, but two of the occupants took their time.

Jet disbanded the freedom fighters, and instead ran a highly sought after wilderness resort. He was also a mercenary for hire. His mother and father lived with him, and he was always seen fishing or teaching his younger brother everything her knew about fighting.

Zuko, still the ever loved Fire Lord, was a constant visitor to said resort. The two of them would spar until the end of the night and then get wasted drunk. There was a hurt in both of their hearts and they could not figure out why. He and Mai tried to establish a relationship but Zuko would only feel pain when he was near her and he could not stay with her.

He was able to track down his mother, and with both of their help, he was able to heal the warped mind of his sister. She was somewhere around the earth kingdom. She was a traveling teacher and caretaker. She married silently to merchant and the two of them lived in the newly rebuilt Ba sing Se, with no walls around the city with their son Onigumo. Oh she was still sarcastic and very skilled, but she was different in many ways.

She actually hugged him before she left on her last trip.

His Father…his father killed himself in his cell. That was one of the main reasons why he sought Jet out in the first place.

As the two of them entered the room, they saw Katara holding two babies and Haru, lying right next to her, with two more babies.

"What are the names Auntie Tara?" Midoriko and Hatoko asked happily. The bouncy three year olds were excited soon, they would have more little girls to dress up. Sango didn't like dress and Ayame was too young and two far to dress up."

Toph smiled warmly at Aang and he smiled back. She was rubbing her swelling belly and Aang was excited to welcome his son into the world in about another 4 months.

Katara was cooing at the babies in her arm. Haru was beaming with pride.

None of his friends little bastards were EVER going to touch his little girls. They were beautiful as babies, and lord only knows what affect they were going to have in the future.

"What are these little angels' names?" Suki asked smiling down at the beaming parents.

"In my arm I hold the oldest by 30 minutes Kikyo, and the second oldest by 23 minutes, Kagura." He said kissing each baby on the head.

"On my left, is the third child, this is Kanna. The baby on the left, the youngest and smallest, we named her Kagome."

As soon as Katara said the baby's name, something snapped in both Jet and Zuko.

"_Kagome…_" the whispered. Everything started coming back to them, all of them. They named their children after Kagome's friends from her first life. Katara looked down at her youngest baby. Her bright and confused Sapphire eyes looked back at her.

"Kagome?" the baby smiled and gurgled. Tears ran down Katara's face as she hugged her babies to her. "Welcome back Kagome." She whispered to the giggling baby.

Jet and Zuko smiled.

She would be able to live her life normally in peace.

That's all they wanted for her.

* * *

OKAY! This wasn't a VERY Bad ending, but no one got Kagome so that's why it was still the bad ending. The next chappie will be Zukos happy ending, and then after that will be Jets. Please Review! I tried to spot as many errors as I could!

SONGS USED!

Tsuki no Ie by Akino Arai from Outlaw Star Second Ending There song

Suteki Da ne by Rikki from Final Fantasty X (its during the part with Yuna and Tidus in the forest. Its a very sweet moment)

Tranlstaed in to english lyrics of Sayonara Solitia (Farewell Solitare,) by Saeko Chiba from Chrono Crusade, ending theme songs.


	16. Zukos Angel

Hey guys, here is Zuko's ending. Enjoy.

* * *

Aang was busy mediating. Unlike the rest of the group, only he was able to contact their lost friend. People in the many nations began to praise and worship the star. Some people were blessed after wishing on the star.

Midoriko told them that only Jet or Zuko would be able to put Kagome back into her body, and if they did not do it by tonight, Kagome would leave them forever, and would not be able to return to them.

Zuko walked over to the worried monk and they exchanged brief words. The girls were none too pleased with the events. They only wanted their friend back.

Jet was back with the girls trying to keep them from killing the Soon to be Fire Lord.

* * *

Zuko and Jet were both dressed in fresh white robes in the middle of the oasis. Kagome's lifeless body was laid on top of a polished marble altar. The star of Kagome's soul was getting dim, but it was as if it was trying to hold on longer.

Jet couldn't bear to see Kagome the way she was right now. There had to be something that could be done. He didn't care who she would choose. He would be happy if she was able to stay on earth period. He didn't want her to go. Not like this. If anything, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life watching her from afar. She didn't deserve to have her second life ripped from her.

Zuko leaned forward and brushed the hair from Kagome's eyes. Her body finally collapsed after the rest of them caught up to Aang. Without a soul her body could not function.

Aang took a deep breath and started to meditate.

It wouldn't take long before Aang was able to learn the answer.

Before he could even speak, the star in the sky grew brighter and started to move from its position. The star was drifting back down to Kagome's body and it was hovering above it. A bright white flash filled the room and Zuko and Jet were the only ones in the clearing.

There were two doors in front of the both of them.

They could hear Kagome singing from behind one of them but could not decipher which one she was behind.

Zuko could feel his heart racing. Would she truly give him another chance to prove that he could love her? Will she behind the door of his choice?

Zuko turned to see how Jet was reacting but instead, he saw nothing but endless darkness. Zuko grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. A bright light filled the darkness, and Zuko had to cover his eyes. When the light began to subside, he realized that he was standing in the middle of a field.

"Where am i?" Zuko whispered to himself. Nothing looked right. A rustling caught his attention, and Zuko, ever ready, fired a ball of flames at the sound. "Ma, Ma…you could have killed someone." Zuko glanced behind him and saw Midoriko standing behind him. Behind her was the God Tree from the oasis. "Where is Kagome?" he asked the ancient Miko.

She smiled and pointed above her and Zuko gasped. Pinned to the tree, with an arrow through her heart was Kagome. "I'm sorry Zuko…" Zuko brushed pass the Miko and began to climb the tree. When he was able to grab the arrow, he tugged but nothing happened, it wouldn't budge. "Zuko…"

"So this is it. I lost? I cannot free her from the tree, so I have not been chosen." Midoriko turned her head from him. Zuko leaned down and kissed Kagome's stiff lips. "I just wanted another chance. I know…I know I hurt you many times…you don't even deserve to suffer so much. I'm actually glad now, that I wasn't able to pull the arrow out. I would have made you unhappy. I would have bought you fine gems and gowns to please you. I would not have been able to tune into your emotions.

"I would just keep hurting you. You would have been trapped in the fine nation, and unhappy. Like my mother." Zuko sighed and let go of the branch he was hanging from.

When he landed on the ground, a bright blue light surrounded him, and the God tree began to fade from view.

Midoriko smiled to herself and turned towards Kagome. Slowly but surely, the arrow pinning her to the tree was vaporizing.

"Goodbye Kagome."

* * *

Zuko heard someone calling his name. As he strained to open his eyes, he was able to see blue eyes staring down at him. His eyes shot open, Kagome's name on his lips, until he realized that it wasn't Kagome, but some other woman. Judging by her clothes and eyes, she was from the water tribe. "Zuko!" Zuko turned to see Katara entering the room.

Now that he thought about it, Zuko's eyes began to trail the room. Red and gold tapestries hung on the walls, a large fire nation insignia was on the wall across from him.

This was his father's room.

"Katara…"

"Oh Zuko's up. You remained unconscious throughout the whole thing. Kagome's star spirit shot from the sky and to the earth like a meteor. The ground began to glow, and all the damage caused by the final war was healed. It was amazing. Then thousands of spirits floated from the earth. Half of them went up to the sky, but the others manifested into loved ones. By the way, this is my mother, Kaoru." Sokka said, from behind Katara.

"What about Kagome? What happened." Silence filled the dimly lit room.

Sokka was the one to speak up. "Aang told us that Kagome performed her last rites as a celestial, and because of that, and the fact that she used her life energy to heal and revive all these people…she…"

"Can you all leave me?" Zuko asked quietly.

Nodding, Sokka ushered the ladies out of the room. When Zuko was sure that the three of them was gone, Zuko rolled over, and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He cried.

And cried.

The tears wouldn't stop falling. He never cried so hard in his life. He didn't cry this hard when his mother left, or when he was burned and banished. He didn't even cry this hard when he was born (from all the stories he heard, he was a quiet baby, even when he was born). Zuko's heart was broken and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Nothing.

* * *

It was three weeks after the defeat of his father. Zuko was being dressed by his servants for his coronation. Today, he would become the fire lord.

Many things happened since his heart was completely destroyed by the death of his love.

The Southern Water tribe was now the established tribe it was supposed to be. The first family, Lady Kaoru and Lord Hakouda were remarried before thousands of people on Kiyoshi Island, and from there the two of them began to lead their nation into greatness.

Gran-Gran or Dowager Lady Kanna was married to Master Pakku the very same day. The two of them live in the Northern Water Tribe. Prince Sokka and Suki recently set the date for their wedding which was taking place at his palace. Ty lee was still with the Kiyoshi warriors, last time he checked.

Princess Katara and Haru were seeing each other off and on. Katara was still devastated by the lost of Kagome and that was causing a strain on their relationship. Plus, as Princess of the Southern Water tribe and ambassador of the Fire Nation, she was always busy, repairing ties between the other nations and the Fire Nation.

Azula was recovering from her mental breakdown. With the help of Katara and Kaoru, she began to open up about her bitterness and rage. Kaoru and Azula were able to form the bond that she craved for in their mother. Kaoru was actually considering on adopting the semi-banished princess, but Azula herself declined. She wanted to stay by Zuko's side, and repair their relationship.

Talk about shocking.

Iroh returned to Ba Sing Se to reopen his tea shop. Jet (who came for his coronation), his companions, and Mai now reside there as well. Mai had tried to comfort him during his time of grief, but Zuko brushed her aside.

He longed for the comfort of Kagome.

Toph, the royal, returned home for a month before leaving again. This time, she left with her parent's full support. Apparently, her blindness was cured. Now that she could see, she instantly (according to Katara) fell in love with Lee, a handicapped boy that now lived at the Western Air temple. His legs were semi healed, giving him the ability to walk with support. With a lot of exercise and rehabilitation, he should be able to walk within the next year, without support from his cane.

Avatar Aang was currently meditating in the hall, waiting for him. Just like with Roku and Sozin, the two of them were starting off on a new path. Now that he was able to Master all of the elements, he decided to remain in the Earth Kingdom with his friend Bumi. He recently decided to start dating a girl from some fortune teller village.

She was pretty cute for a 14 year old.

Zuko tapped his chin thoughtfully…was he forgetting anyone else…that was just about everyone he knew.

His father was locked away in a prison in the mounts that was especially crafted for him. He had Haru and Top make that prison, so there was no way he could escape. He refused to amend his views on his children, and also kept a tight lip about the location of his mother.

Zuko sighed and exited his room.

As he walked down the hall, he glanced at all the paintings mounting the wall. As a memory of greed, he kept the picture of his father and grandfather on the wall. He would not fall down the path that those two did. Passing the two pictures, he felt a small smile grace his face as he saw the rest of the pictures. A couple of them were pictures of Zuko and Azula when they were born. Zuko traced his mother's delicate features slowly. She looked so happy in that portrait.

Walking further down the hall, new pictures of Zuko and the others were mounted. Once he reached the end of the hall however, he smiled bitterly at the last picture. It was a picture of Kagome he was able to swipe from the oasis. In it, Kagome was sitting in a chair by an open window. Dressed in a two layer kimono, hair pulled up and back into a perfect bun with a long curl of hair framing her face…bangs hanging slightly into her eyes, the red of her kimono contrasted well with her slightly tanned skin. The vibrant yellow obi that held the outfit together was decorated with small orange maple leaves.

Her eyes, her uniquely blue eyes bore into his lonely amber eyes. Her soft pink lips were pulled into a dazzling smile; her dainty hands were outstretched, as if she was holding her hand out to someone. The decorations in her hair seemed to glitter and the pink jewel hung exquisitely on her bust.

Zuko ripped himself away from the painting and opened the large doors.

From here on, he would now be known as Fire Lord Zuko to his people.

And to his friends, he would just be Zuko, the lonely jerk.

* * *

Five years. Five long years since his coronation and things continued to change. The Southern Air Tribe was raided two years into his reign by rebel Fire Nation outcast. Although his people were glad for the new Fire Lord, there were still those that supported his father. Many attempts had been made in order to either assassinate him, or free his father from his prison.

All attempts failed.

Katara and Haru were able to settle together once and for all. They now lived on Kiyoshi Island. That way, they were between the Southern Palace, and the Earth Kingdom. Katara was pregnant during the second year of his reign but miscarried due to stress and the invasion. The two were expecting now.

Toph and Lee were married and expecting.

Aang and his girlfriend Mei, Meing...he could never get her name right, were together. They weren't married, but she was expecting as well.

Sokka and Suki, the next Lord and Lady of the Southern Water Tribe, already had 4 children with another on the way.

Surprisingly enough, Jet and Azula were dating. She fully recovered and now lived with him in Omashu.

Dowager Lady and Master Pakku both passed away last spring.

Also, after giving him the information he wanted, the Ex Phoenix King, his father, Ozai, died.

His mother was found in the very village he resided in while traveling on his own. She was back at the palace with him. Azula was reluctant, but the two of them began to bond, it wasn't as strong as the one formed with Kaoru, but it was a start.

His Uncle wooed and married a healer from the Northern Water tribe.

Mai…Mai committed suicide. No one knows why, and no one ever will.

Ty Lee managed to snag a Water tribe warrior and threatened him to marry her.

And Zuko, he laid in bed, alone like he did for the last 5 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 8 hours, 32 minutes and 12 seconds.

13.

14.

15.

Zuko sighed in frustration. All seemed to be doing lately was counting. Recently, the Fire Sages told him that he had to wed in order to continue his rule.

That was already out of the question. There was only one woman in the world he wanted and she wasn't even in his world or even in the world in general.

Rolling over to his side. Zuko fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Like his dream, for the last 5 years, he dreamed of Kagome.

She would be sitting under the God tree, beckoning for him to come to her. He would start to run towards her, but each time, she would get further away. Tonight, however was different.

Before him was Kagome, pinned to the God Tree, dressed in a simple nightgown.

Zuko reached up and grabbed the arrow and tugged.

The arrow came out.

Zuko's eyes widened as Kagome began to glow a soft blue color. When the light faded, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." Was all he could say back...

Zuko felt himself waking up. He didn't want to. Kagome was finally awake in his dream. Zuko moved his arm slightly and froze. Something warm was pressed against him, and he had his arms wrapped around it. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a head of raven colored hair with a hue of blue.

"Kagome." The figured grumbled and woke up. A bright smile and tired blue eyes smiled up at him.

"Hey Zuko. Missed me?"

* * *

Zuko laid in bed holding on to Kagome for dear life. He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Kagome chuckled softly and began to explain to him what happened.

Kagome explained to him that the arrow pinning her to the tree was his doubts, and that he couldn't remove it until he was certain on how he stood with her. She also explained that since she performed her last rites as a celestial, she was actually now a normal human.

Well, except that she could bend water and earth, and had her priestess powers. She no longer had her wings though and could no longer communicate with Midoriko and the others since her tie to the spirit world was now severed by her return.

After the two of them caught up on what's been going on, Zuko sent word to the others of Kagome's return, and they all came as fast as they could to the palace. The girls were all excited to see her again, even timid Azula, but Kagome hugged the girl and began chatting with her as if they were long lost sisters.

Things began to fall back into place. It was as if she was there the whole time. Many years later, the gang continued to live and love.

Only three days into her revival, the two of them were married.

As a wedding present to him, she healed his scar.

As a present to her, he got her pregnant.

As of today, Zuko and Kagome now have 6 children. Hideki, Midoriko, Kousuke, Hatoko, Shippo and Rin.

Katara and Haru had 3. Sango, Kohaku, and Kagome.

Azula and Jet had two. Kouga and Miroku.

Toph and Lee had 4. Hakkaku, Ginta, Abi, and Souta.

Sokka and Suki had the most, now ranging at 9. Naraku, Kagura, Kaede, Koharu, Hakudoshi, Touga, Jinenji, Kun Loon, and Ayame.

Aang and Toph only had one. Her name was Kikyo.

Zuko and Kagome lived happily ever after.

Well, as happy as two stubborn people can be.

* * *

I think I might make Jets much longer….or maybe not post it at all. What do u think?

Another thing, I realized by me going on hiatus, I lost my fan base.

That sucks ass. However, I guess im going have to re create it with new stories which I refuse to right until I finsh this story and Destiny. I have yet to post ANYTHING for that fic, but that should be posted later today, because I already have it written out.

Anyway things to be looking for.

Ai ga Yobu e- wll have new chapters. I am halfway done with my Kagome/Kondo (Gintama) one.

I am actually deleting….drum roll please…both my code gease fic and my xenosaga one. I might delete my blood plus one two and re do them.

ALSO! Be on the look out for my latest creation. I have decided to repost…ish…cure for the sohmas. I actually had quite a lot of pms about what happened to that story. What happened to that story was, during chapter 3 I started drifting away from the story and started posting garbage, then one day, I sat and read chapter 6 and got pissed off at what I was reading.

It was horrible, the plot anyway, the grammar was surprisingly good. So I have decided to re do that story so yeah…

Let see, what else….hm…oh yeah, just as a heads up, I'm going to actually be writing fics for some of my favorite shows, like the boondocks, so my fans, u don't have to read them. Just like my OZ fic. Which I have decided not to delete after all! :D

That's all for now. I'll keep you posted!

Oh yeah! If you have a pairing suggestion for Ai, PM me.

Ciao!


End file.
